The Story of Cosmo and Wanda
by Live2Write4Ever
Summary: This is my version of how Cosmo and Wanda fell in love from the first day they met in preschool to high school, to even the Fairy Acadamy. Through separation and tough times, peer pressure, and even bullies, they find each other. Chp 12 finally up!
1. The Beginning

**Summary:** This story is my version of how Cosmo and Wanda met, and how they fell in love. I think that they are just the cutest couple; they look adorable and are so cute together. I'm also working on a Danny Phantom story, but I've decided to take a little time off from that (sorry guys who read it!) because I have no idea where it's going now, so I need to think of a new way for the chapter. Any ideas? If so just go to my story Save Yourselves (click on my username and it'll take you there). I'd really appreciate it! I don't want the whole story to go down the drain! Well anyways I've been thinking about this story for a while, so I've finally decided to begin to write it! Enjoy! Oh, same as Danny Phantom—I'll take constructive criticism, and if you have to say 'Your story sucks' I'd like a reason why, not just that, and that'll help me improve. Alright I've done enough talking for about now. So—have fun reading this! --McKenna

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman is the creator and owner of the Fairly Odd Parents.

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived with her mother and father, the king and queen, in a palace. She was the most beautiful girl in all the land, and the kindest girl to everyone she met—from peasants to other kings, she'd always be greeting them with a smile. Everyone loved this princess. This little girl's life was perfect and nothing could go wrong.

That is, until she turned five years old, and some mean tyrant took over her whole country, forcing her to part from her parents at such a tender young age, never being able to see them for possibly forever. This girl had to give up her royalty and become a commoner.

Tch, yeah right. As if fairy tales and fantasies are real.

Here's the REAL story:

Wanda was a princess in her mother and father's eyes. Beautiful fluffy pink hair and pink eyes, and kind to everyone. She was a bright child compared to her twin sister Blonda, who was a huge ditz. Fortunately, her parents didn't favor one fairy over the other, and Wanda and Blonda were very happy with that. They played all day, flew around everywhere in Fairyland; their lives were full of playtime and friendship, for they were each other's best friends.

Then one day, Jorgen Von Strange, who was the toughest fairy in the universe, had created a new law about fairies and their education. Fairies had to get at least one of these ways of education: Intelligence (how to become a good fairy—think of it as Elementary school, high school, and college, you know, to get a good job) and there was the school for gifted and talented (mostly future celebrities came here). Most fairies went to the schools based on intelligence. Wanda's parents had signed her up there, but they decided to send Blonda to the gifted schools. They saw that Blonda was great at entertaining people, was charming and witty, very dramatic, and slightly prettier than Wanda. That was when they started to favor Blonda more, and Wanda hated her sister from that day on.

Wanda was sent to the local elementary school, but Blonda was sent to the School for Developing Dramatic, Slightly-Hotter-Than-Your-Twin-Sister Actresses. From now on, Wanda would only be able to see her parents in the morning or at night, since her parents had to get full-time jobs to pay for Wanda and Blonda (mainly Blonda's expensive school) education. Wanda felt like her world was falling apart. She didn't feel like the princess she used to feel like. She didn't feel kind or attractive. She felt like an average looking, impatient non-royalty, middle-class fairy. And she hated that.

Her first day of school then came. She flew into the classroom (fairies didn't know how to use their wants to poof them to places yet). She saw many different fairies but one thing in common—everyone had a buddy to play with. Wanda stood out—she knew no one.

Then, a green fairy floated in the room with his mom, who had freakish curly light green hair that made Wanda get a sudden craving for pistachio ice cream. The boy's mom said "Bye-bye my little Cosmo, I'll be back later, be a good boy, alright?"

The boy sucked on his wand.

"Okay! Well good-bye, be good and don't blow up anything!" POOF!

"Blow up what?" someone said.

Wanda stared at the boy. He wore a white T-shirt and black jeans. He had a glazed, unsure face and his eyes wondered around. He was carrying a hunk of cheese with him eating the cheese like the wind. After he was done, he sucked on his wand.

Wanda sighed and floated over to a toy castle. She saw some princess dolls that reminded her of the princess she used to be. She picked them up and started to play with them.

"Ha! I am the princess of the world! And Blonda is my servant. Muahahahahaha!"

"Oooooh, can I play?" Wanda turned around and saw the green cheese boy again.

"Sure, I don't have any friends here."

"Me either. My mom has to work now because of the new law that mean guy Jorgen made up."

"Mine too! I used to be a princess!"

"Reeeallly?"

"You bet! I was ruler of the world with my sister Blonda! Then we got separated and Jorgen ruined everything!"

"Aww. Well at least he didn't get rid of cheese!"

"Yeah…..um, do you want to be the prince?"

"Sure!" The green fairy grabbed a block.

"Um…that'll do I guess. I'm Wanda. What's your name?"

"Let me remember…OK don't tell me I know this one…don't tell me! Um…." The fairy started twitching uncontrollably.

"Don't hurt yourself there; I'll call you the cheese guy if you want!"

"Cheese! I love cheese!"

"No, really? I could barely tell."

"Yeah, my mama's always going, 'Cosmo quit eating all that cheese or we'll have to go through that whole constipation process and you know how you get around doctors—"

"That's it, Cosmo!"

"Huh?"

"You did it!"

"Did what? You said my name and now you won't tell me what you said of what you were trying to say of something that I said?"

Wanda stared at Cosmo. Man he's an idiot, she thought. "OK never mind…here, um use your 'prince' to marry the princess."

"Yay!"

Just then a nice young lady came up to Wanda and Cosmo. "Alright children, I'm your teacher Miss Laurie. Can you two come up to the front of the class with the rest of us?"

"Well come on Cosmo," Wanda pulled Cosmo over.

After that first day of school, when Wanda came home it was empty, since Blonda was sent to a boarding school. Wanda sighed and waited for her parents to get home.

"Hey hon! How was school?" her mom asked.

"Alright I guess. I missed you guys. I wish I could see you more."

"Oh sweetie I wish too." Suddenly the phone rang. "BLONDA!" Wanda's mom grabbed the phone. She was on it for hours it seemed like. Wanda then floated to her room and started bawling. What did she do to deserve this? Why did she have to suffer through this? Home life for her was awful. She then actually looked forward to the next day of school.

----------------------------------------------------------

That was Wanda's life for the next year. Things at home were always difficult and she and her parents and Blonda drifted farther and farther apart. Everything was changing. The only good change was Wanda's new friend Cosmo. Cosmo may have been dumb, but he was funny and always there for Wanda. Each morning he greeted Wanda with a big hug and together they played with the toy castle and with the princess and the block. Wanda actually began to love school, just to see Cosmo.

One day while playing, Cosmo said, "So Wanda, what's the point of this again?"

"Look Cosmo, it's simple. You see, a beautiful princess falls in love with the prince and they get married. And they rule the country."

"Why do they get married?"

"Because they love each other."

"Why do they love each other?"

"Because they're like, best friends."

"Like us?"

"Yeah…yeah, I guess you can say like us. But we're too young to get married. You have to wait until you've graduated from college my mommy used to say. Then you can get married."

"So how long is that?"

"About…15 to 20 years I think?"

"But that's like the same as a…cagillian years! I wanna marry you now, Wanda!"

"Me too Cosmo, you're so funny!"

"I love you, Wanda! I wanna marry you and take over Fairyworld and get rid of Jorgen!"

"Yeah, we'll do that someday! But we can't get married now!"

"But we will someday, right?"

"Yeah, someday. When we're 25."

"Alright." Cosmo kissed Wanda on the cheek. Wanda blushed.

"Uh-oh," Miss Laurie said. She remembered Cosma saying the first day of school, "And don't let Cosmo near girls. I want him to be mine. Boys are fine, just not by girls." Laurie had let them secretly play since she felt bad for Wanda, but now that Cosmo just kissed her; she didn't want to risk losing her job, since Cosmo might go home and tell his mama about Wanda. It was probably too late now.

And it was.

Wanda was soon to be miserable again.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, we're not going to get married and see each other ever again?"

"My mama's sending me away to some place far away. I don't wanna go Wanda!" Cosmo held Wanda tightly. He couldn't bear losing his new friend. Wanda couldn't bear losing her only friend.

"Come on, Cosmo, time to go." Cosma, Cosmo's mom, gave Wanda the evil eye.

Wanda burst into tears. "Please don't take him away from me!"

"I'm sorry, but he must go. Off with you, off!" Cosma pushed Wanda off and grabbed her Cosmo.

"Wanda, I'll never forget you! I'll come back to find you and marry you when you're 25!"

"Cosmo!" Wanda watched as Cosmo and his mother poofed away.

Wanda sat there. She was never going to see him again. Never going to feel what she felt around Cosmo.

"It's okay, Wanda," Miss Laurie said. "Here go meet other friends."

Wanda slowly floated to three other fairies. "Hi, I'm Wanda, can I play?"

"Hi, I'm Coconut, and this is Peaches and Starlight."

Wanda sat down and played with them. For the rest of kindergarten she thought of Cosmo. After that, she got on with her life.

Ten years later, she would then be reunited with Cosmo again. By then she will have found true friends who would always be there for her, but Cosmo still occupied her mind at times. She lived a good life, but could never achieve true love, her biggest dream, until she entered Carl Poofy Pants High School….

(A/N: Well I hoped you liked it! Next chapter is ten years later, Reunited. Read/Review, thank you so much!)


	2. Reunited

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. Lately I've been working on love stories and stuff like that. Normally though I should update weekly, so I'll try to do that. But still absolutely NO idea about my DP story, once again I am asking that if you like Danny Phantom and if you like DP fanfics, try reading mine (or at least the latest chapter) and say suggestions and stuff like that. But you don't have to (right now I feel like I'm forcing people too…I'm not, don't worry!). Well, anyway I think I should thank my reviewers: Spiritual Magic, Frikie Witch Tamy Chan, thefanwithashortattentionspan, and Apricot Flowers.

**Disclaimer:** Butch Hartman owns the Fairly Odd Parents.

**Chapter II: Reunited**

Wanda looked out the window. She was incredibly nervous, because in her life was going to be a big change, and she never liked change. Change always ruined things. Change brought things out of order. Change in your purse was annoying because it was very jingly all the time.

As Wanda poofed to the school's entrance, she read a huge sign: Carl Poofy Pants High School. She floated over to the door to poof inside, then as she tried to open them she flew smack into them.

A group of older guys started laughing at her. "Dude, doors are for chums!" they yelled, and laughed all the more.

Wanda sighed. Not even five minutes into high school and things were already a disaster. She took out her wand and poofed inside.

Inside was total chaos in Freshman Hallway. Every single fairy was with a group of friends looking at a map and saying to each other "Oh my gosh! I don't know what to do! Where are we supposed to go? How do we get there? Did you know doors are for chums?"

Wanda sighed in relief. At least she wasn't the only one.

Then, another thing made her feel better. She saw Starlight, Peaches, and Coconut floating towards her. They looked as petrified as everyone else. They all floated up to her.

"Wanda, where's the bathroom? How do we get to the bathroom? What about our classes? Did you know doors are for chums? Are WE chums? Wanda help, help, help!" Now Peaches was grabbing onto Wanda, pulling her to the ground.

"Guys, calm down. Look, maybe if we're calm, we'll at least look sane and the older guys, well at least the ones besides the ones at the doors, will be nice to us and not torture us like I've heard stuff can happen," Wanda said.

"Like what?" Starlight cried.

"Guys, listen to Wanda; she's the smartest out of us all. She always knows what to do, and may I mention valedictorian of Carl Poofy Pants Junior High School last year?" Coconut said.

Wanda smiled. She could always count on Coconut to back her up. Ever since her other preschool friend, Cosmo—who she hadn't seen in ten years—left her, she stuck around Coconut, Peaches, and Starlight. She liked Peaches and Starlight, but she became closest with Coconut. Coconut was understanding and willing to give up her free time to talk to her friends when they were in need. Peaches and Starlight said they had more important things to do—shopping. They believed shopping bought you happiness. Coconut believed quality time brought happiness, which was exactly what Wanda believed.

A lot had gone on since Cosmo left Wanda. Wanda had managed to become a lot more outgoing since Cosmo left. She had excellent leadership skills and was very intelligent. Wanda was also very nice, yet slightly impatient, and had grown to be a real beauty. Boys loved her, and although she wasn't the most popular, she was well-liked among her fellow classmates. At times, though, she always felt that something was missing. She felt like all her previous boyfriends—three, in all—had something missing. She couldn't be herself around them at all and felt like she was walking on thin ice whenever she was around them. Her only wish was to fall in love like the princess she once was. But instead, she was just an average fairy stuck in an average, non-royal life.

Starlight brought Wanda back into reality. "Hey, who do you have for homeroom?" she asked while tapping Wanda's shoulder.

"What?"

Starlight said more slowly, like she was talking to someone who didn't speak English, "Who—do—you—have—for—homeroom?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, I have Mr. Chandelier, room 320. What about you guys?"

"I have Miss Pearson, room 209. What about everyone else?"

"We have 209 too," Coconut and Peaches said together.

"Oh great," Wanda moaned. "I'm all by myself first hour. Did any of you guys take any advanced or honors classes?"

"Nope," said Starlight. "Yay me for Elementary Transition I!"

"I just have Advanced Poofing," Coconut said. "Third hour."

"Good, me too," Wanda said. "Good, at least I have you in one of my classes. Since the rest of you don't have Honors or Advanced, I guess I won't see you a lot around here. Wait, I have Spanish I."

"We took French," Coconut, Peaches, and Starlight chimed.

"What? Did you guys plan this or something?"

"No, but Starlight says that French I eats pizza!" Peaches exclaimed.

Wanda sighed. "Guys, that's Italian. France is the one that eats snails."

"Eew!" they all cried.

"No worries," Wanda assured them. "You can switch two weeks into each semester. Go to Spanish with me."

"Nah, we're good," Peaches said. "I've heard they've got hot guys in French anyways."

Then the bell rang. All the upperclassmen poofed to their correct classes, but since the new freshman weren't as advanced at poofing as the rest of the school and they didn't know the school grounds well, they had to float.

Wanda floated to her homeroom. She saw a few fairies that went to her old school, but they were the gangsters. Great, she thought. I'm all alone today. Right after that, a green fairy floated into the room and sat down. He was all alone. He looked strangely familiar. Wanda decided that since she was alone and he was alone, she would introduce herself to him.

As she was about to get up, the teacher came into the room. "Hello class, I am Mr. Chandelier. I will be your homeroom teacher here at CPPHS. Got that? Alright, then. Do whatever for the next five minutes." Fairies started chatting with one another again.

Wanda then floated over to the green fairy. She tapped him on the shoulder. "AAHHH!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I just wanted to say hi. I'm Wanda. What's your name?"

"Let me remember…OK don't tell me I know this one…don't tell me! Um…." The fairy started twitching uncontrollably. Wanda thought, where have I heard that before? As the fairy continued to look like he was short circuiting, he then blurted, "I like cheese!"

"Hm, really?"

"Yeah! You know, when I was little, um…actually come to think of it, I don't remember anything when I was younger."

"Why not? Did you have a bad childhood?"

"Yeah. My mom sent me to military school with this guy named Jorgen. But before that, all I remember was leaving pre-school and promising this one girl something, and she was all 'Wait for me Cosmo!'"

"That's it!" Wanda beamed. She couldn't believe that she was going to become reunited with her best friend in ten years! "Cosmo, I thought I was never going to see you again!" She hugged him.

"Uh, this is nice, I guess…why are you doing this?"

"Oh Cosmo, don't you remember me? It's me, Wanda! We were best friends in pre-school and you promised to marry me when we were 25! Any flashbacks coming up?"

"Uh…" Cosmo stared into space for a few minutes, then said, "Nope. No Wanda coming up at all."

"Oh…." Wanda sighed. "Well, it must've been a mistake." Then the bell rang. "I've got Honors Transition next. What about you?"

"Elementary Transition!"

"Cool, if you see a fairy in there named Starlight, tell her Wanda said hi!"

"Yeah, alright then. See you, um…"

"Wanda," she said.

"Right. Later!" He floated off.

Wanda felt like she was going to cry. How could he forget her? She never forgot him! Every May 16, she mourned because that was the day that Cosmo left her. Now he's all along forgotten her? She felt horrible. What a terrible reunion.

BUMP! Wanda shook her head, happy that no upperclassmen saw that. She looked at the wall, which was a bulletin board. It read:

Cheerleading Tryouts Today After School. Bring extra set of clothes and identification card.

Wanda thought, hmm, this should be interesting. She wrote that down in her planner and then poofed onto her next class.

(A/N: Sorry that was kind of short. I'm kind of having a writer's block now, but I felt I had to update. I'll change it if something better comes up. Next chapter should be Cheerleading Tryouts. Well I'll try my best to update next week. If you have any ideas, tell me. Thanks guys! ♥McKenna♥)


	3. Cheerleading Tryouts

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers—Apricot Flowers, thefanwithashortattentionspan, dre, Chibi-Kazooie, and Moonjava. I really appreciate you guys; you really motivate me and want to make me write more. Sorry about the long update. I would've updated sooner but I've been grounded for the past week from going online, but I'm back!

BTW, three things: Cosmo/Wanda coupling is going to take some time, so it's not going to be right away. I mean they'll flirt and stuff, but they won't be an official couple for some time now. Just you know, little things coming up, like accidentally touching (nothing like that in case you're wondering!), staring across the room, almost kissing, etc. Whoops I've said too much! And another, I'd like to thank dre for mentioning to me my little mistake. You know how it said in chapter one that they both forgot about each other, but in chapter two it says Wanda was mourning for Cosmo for a little bit every now and then? Yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes I forget what I've put in my stories. I can't change the second chapter, so let's just say Wanda was scarred for life since Cosmo left her. I'm going to change it, but I don't know how to alter my chapters on fanfiction. Anyone know how? Then I could make things less confusing! And the last thing, thanks thefanwithashortattentionspan for telling me the high school's name—Earl Poofypants High School. So now instead of FWHS it'll be EPHS. (UPDATE 6/11/05: SCHOOL IS ACTUALLY CARL POOFYPANTS HIGH SCHOOL. IT'S ALRIGHT THOUGH THEFANWITHASHORTATTENTIONSPAN, I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU BUT I'M JUST WRITING IN ALL CAPS FOR UPDATE. BUT THANKS THOUGH:-))Alright I really think I should shut up now. Sorry. Well here you go—next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Chapter III: Cheerleading Tryouts**

The first day of school for Wanda had been a drag. She hardly met any new people, and it seemed as if everyone had their group of friends set for the time being and they weren't interested to meet any new people. She kept on bumping into doors all day, tallied up to six people telling her "Doors are for chums!" The food was terrible. It even moved slightly if you poked at it. Wanda tried to poof herself a pizza but all she got was a huge stick of salami for lunch. She felt so stupid and silly it was affecting her intelligence, so she wasn't the brightest in her classes like she used to be. Once school was over, however, she had to stick around longer for cheerleading tryouts. But that seemed better than going back home to an empty house until her parents returned.

After the last bell rang, Wands floated to the locker rooms and POOFED herself inside, and was happy she was in the right locker room. She changed into a white halter top and tiny pink shorts. Then she floated outside to the football field with her school ID and waited for further instructions.

There had to be at least a hundred people there. Wanda became nervous even though she could care less if she made the squad or not. There were three judges—Jorgen Von Strangle, a judge who looked like a businesswoman, and a fellow freshman fairy Wanda had in a few of her classes—Honors Transition, Advanced Poofing, and Spanish I. She wasn't sure of his name, however, but she just knew him as the fairy who took off his shirt several times a day to show off his biceps. He also liked to sing a lot.

As Wanda became closer into the line, she saw how the tryouts were different than the ones in middle school. In middle school, you made up a cheer and showed the judges how flexible you were and what kind of tumbling you could do. Here it was just based on looks and personality.

"Wanda!" Wanda turned around and groaned. Oh, no, she thought. Blonda.

"Hey…." Wanda said less enthusiastically. "Blonda. Haven't seen you since Christmas. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was tired of boarding school, and I wanted to be around a normal high school environment. So I called mom and dad and asked them to bring me here with you. And here I am!" Blonda poofed out a nail file and filed her nails.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" Wanda asked.

"Cheerleading? Heavens no! I'm doing drama club, of course. Why would I waste my time pathetically trying to look adorable and cute when I already am that way?" She poofed her nail file away. "If you want that image, Wanda, go ahead. See you." She poofed away.

Wanda was in an even worse mood. She couldn't believe her slightly hotter sister was going to come to her school! Blonda always seemed to succeed in everything and was always slightly better and Wanda in everything. Why does she have to get the easy life? Wanda thought.

"Hey Wanda!" a voice called.

"Now what?" Wanda snapped, thinking it was her sister. But she turned around and found Cosmo. "Cosmo, hi! I'm sorry; I thought you were my twin sister, Blonda. How are you? I can't believe you actually remembered me!"

"Well, I didn't until Blonda told me to tell you to meet her home at six for a welcome back party for Blonda. She just told me to see Wanda, the slightly less hotter version of her. So yeah, party's at six. Whatcha doing here, um…"

"It's Wanda. I'm trying out for cheerleading."

"Why aren't you doing something with your sister?"

"We don't get along very well. We hate each other, actually. I'm not very close with my family."

"I'm very close with my mama."

"Really."

"Wanda, you're next!" the business-like fairy judge called.

"Well, I'll see you later, Cosmo."

"Yeah…later." Wanda floated nervously in front of the judges table.

"Can you smile?" the freshman judge said. Wanda smiled.

"We need to see your ID," business lady said. Wanda poofed it over to them. The looked over it, nodded, and then she said, "Alright, congrats. You're in."

"Really? How'd I get in?" Wanda asked.

"Well, you're cute, Blonda is your sister, and you have the right preppy and perky personality, plus you're smart. It's perfect. Congratulations. Tomorrow there will be a schedule in your locker. Next!"

Wanda floated away satisfied. Now she'd have something to occupy her time, plus she could make tons more friends and meet tons of hot football players.

Later on she saw Cosmo sitting alone eating cheese. She floated over to him and sat next to him. "Hey there," she said. "Guess who made cheerleading?"

"Who?" Cosmo asked, looking up.

"I did! Isn't that exciting?" she exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm." Cosmo continued to eat her cheese.

"Cosmo…look, I know you don't remember me, but come on; there's got to be something you remember of me! Can't you remember anything about me?"

Cosmo took a good look at Wanda and then said, "Nope. Not a clue."

"Well…see ya."

"Yeah. Later." He took another nibble of his cheese.

Wanda poofed back to cheerleading tryouts to see who else was in line. Nobody was in line. In fact, the judges were cleaning up and ready to go home. Wanda thought she could at least meet the freshman fairy.

"Hi, I'm Wanda," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder. No response. She tapped him again. Still nothing. She then realized she was tapping a bush instead of long hair flowing in the wind. Embarrassed, she decided to go home. She had put up with enough in one day. As she got ready to poof off, she finally saw the Hispanic fairy that seemed to be struggling with carrying a dozen tables. Wanda floated over to him. "Hi, I'm Wanda," she said to him. "What's your name?"

"Huh? Who said that?" The fairy looked around at Wanda. "Go away, you."

"WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO HORRIBLY RUDE TO ME TODAY?" Wanda cried. "AND WHY DOESN'T COSMO REMEMBER ME? I HATE LIFE!"

That certainly got the fairy's attention. He dropped all of his load onto the business fairy and then looked at her. Immediately his eyes turned into hearts because of her stunning beauty and lovely figure. "Well, hello there. I AM WANDISSIMO MAGNIFICO!" The trademark Mexican music cued in and Wandissimo began to show off his biceps again, ripping off multitudes of shirts. Then he saw Wanda's sour face and put his arms around her. "Sweet, uh…what was your name again?"

Wanda sniffed. "It's Wanda."

"Right, Wanda! Ah, your voice is the chorus of a thousand angels!" He then took her hand and started kissing it.

"Uh, that's very nice of you, but we just met."

"I don't care! I need someone!" Wandissimo was now sobbing as he was holding onto Wanda very tightly. "I am all alone! I have been abandoned from my family. You see, my mother divorced my father. To an IDIOT! If I ever lose someone to an idiot again, I swear I don't know what I'll do! I'll never, NEVER get over them!"

"That's too bad. I'm having a rough time, too. This one guy, Cosmo, doesn't remember me."

"Cosmo?" Wandissimo looked at Wanda as if she was crazy. "How could you want to be friends with THAT idiot? No! I am NOT losing another person to an idiot! I AM TOO SEXY TO BE LOST OVER AN IDIOT!"

"Look, I've gotta go, it's getting late," Wanda said. "But I'll see you tomorrow, Wandissimo."

"Don't go, Wanda! I will miss you more than the sun misses the dawn!"

"I'll be here tomorrow, promise."

"Good bye, my new love of my life."

"Uhh…kay. Bye." Wanda poofed back to her house. She was inside her room hiding under her covers.

That day had been the worst day ever. She felt like she was losing everything—her friends, her old friend Cosmo, her parents, and now her privacy from Blonda. She didn't even bother to come to her welcoming party—no one would know if she came or not.

Wanda sighed. She wondered what made her feel so incomplete. Someday she would know. But until then, she would be living a complete lie in her life.

(A/N: Sorry if that wasn't that good. I didn't like it. But whatever. I know it's going kind of slow right now, but after about a few chapters I'm going to skip to her junior and then senior year of high school. Not much is going to happen during her early years. Next chapter is going to be her date with Wandissimo.)


	4. The Mixer

**Author's Note:** Guess what? While I was cleaning my room (RARE occurrence) I found lots of my old fanfiction stuff, including chapters I'm using in the future. I also found my original story plan, and it's a little different from this story plan, but I'm not changing my whole story because that would take forever. So there might be a little weird change, and I'm sorry for the confusion you might get. I'll try to make everything clear as possible. Thank you reviewers—Chibi-Kazooie, Trixi21 for reviewing all three of my chapters (BTW you gave me some pretty good ideas…stay tuned for upcoming events! I'll give you credit when I type that chapter), converse090, nina19720, Apricot Flowers, and Tweeker515. You guys really make my day, especially today where I'm in a fight at school with lots of my friends and stuff cuz of guys and sleepovers and…oh, never mind. Sorry about that. It's been a tough week, so I thought, why not update my story? Well here I am, escaping the real world. I practically live in my fantasy world/fairy tale world, like Wanda sort of in this story. Although I'm not making her all fairy-tale possessed like I am in the story. But yeah, I know it's unhealthy the way I think, but it's way better than real life now. Unfortunately I'm gonna have to face that tomorrow, but for now I'll stick here. Well I think you've heard enough about my personal life. Well, here is chapter four. Trixie21 I'm giving you credit here too for a few ideas. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Chapter IV: The Mixer**

When Wanda came home from school, she saw the big party her parents had thrown for Blonda, but she decided to skip out, because Wanda was tired of seeing her family and people that made her feel inferior. That day she did as she had always been doing since kindergarten—went online to chat with online friends and some of her other friends who might possibly have no social life either. That night Wanda got home later, though, so some of her friends were actually online, since it was 6:13 P.M., when most of her friends were home. As she looked at her email, she saw a new message from her new lover:

From **WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO**: Wanda! It is me, THE Wandissimo Magnifico you met at your tryouts today. I just wanted to ask you to the Summer After-Glow Dance this weekend, the welcome freshman one at school. I'll pick you up at seven. ¡Adios, mi amor!

Wanda was slightly miffed. The past three boyfriends she had had may technically not have been considered 'boyfriends' in high school standards, but they did a completely more direct approach to ask her out. She thought the polite way to do it was in person. Even her second boyfriend, Taylor, shy as he was, at least called her so she could hear his voice. But asking someone out online? Wanda thought that was completely improper and unmannerly. To ask someone out on the internet? What kind of messed up person would do that? And Wandissimo did not seem that kind of guy at all. Wanda thought about saying no, but since she didn't have anything else planned for the weekend, she decided to go. Plus, since she didn't have her best friends in a lot of classes with her, she could make more friends at the school dance. But before she said yes, she emailed him back:

Reply to **WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO**: **Wanda320**: How'd you get my email address?

Quickly, Wanda got an email back from him:

Reply to the reply from **Wanda320**: **WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO**: I hacked into the email system.

Reply to the reply of the reply from **WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO**: **Wanda320**: You can do that? I can't even do that, and I was valedictorian of FWJHS! What school are you from; maybe we can do a homework date or something! That sounds like fun, what do you think?

Reply to the reply to the reply of the reply from **Wanda320**: **WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO**: Who cares? Do you wanna go to the dance or not? Please say yes, because I just remembered you want to dump me for that IDIOT! I can't go through that again! I lost my own flesh and blood to an idiot, and that cut me deep. Real deep. I am scarred for life, and you're the only one I feel that can help me recover. I was a judge for the tryouts you know. Your personality seemed perfect. Sure, your sister is slightly hotter than you, but who cares? Wanda, I don't know why I feel this way. But I need you. I need you so bad. Plus, if the IDIOT is ignoring you, you can't just dwell on one person. You gotta move on. Mi padre once told me back at The Home when things were good: When one door closes, another door opens but we often look so long and regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us. Think about that.

Auto Message from **TheComputerAndInternet**: Quit replying to each other dagnabbit! Us (the robots and the author) are losing count of the replies; just get a damn new email started you freaks!

Wanda stared at her computer screen for the next few minutes. She thought about the quote, her own computer and the author swearing at her which disturbed her, and Wandissimo. The poor guy needed counseling and Wanda thought, since he seems so desperate, I guess it'll just be a pity date. That won't do any harm, will it? So she got a clean, fresh email and wrote:

To **WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO**: I'll come. See you tomorrow, I'm getting offline now. Bye-bye. ♥Wanda♥

Wanda decided then to call Coconut, but Coconut's line was busy. She wished she could get transportation nailed from place to place without using so much magic, but her wand was severely running low on magic. She plugged it into the wall and decided to look through her old diaries of her elementary and junior high years.

Inside of it were pictures of her and all her best friends, mainly Coconut, having tons of random fun—the who can drink the most Sunkist contests, being sugar-high and hyper at slumber parties, playing ping-pong and 'HAIL MARY!' when they whacked the little ball, doing handstands in the elevators, Peaches naming her goldfish 'Tom' and 'Bob' and assuring everyone that they were sisters, dancing on the lunch tables, that one time when the fire alarm when off, running away from their worst enemies in the hallway carrying the coffee they were practically high on for hours…the memories kept on adding on. In-depth conversations about Spree. The time where Starlight asked her crush if he thought she and her friends were weird, but her crush thought she asked him 'Do you have a beard?' Playing with the beloved Strip Cheese. Wanda wondered what would have happened if Cosmo had been there. Looking at all the fun memories she had with her friends and she could've had those with Cosmo…then it hit her: she didn't need Cosmo! No, not when things were already starting to go well. Nope. She didn't need a stupid green fairy friend who kept on forgetting her name. Wanda ignored the feelings of regret that she knew she would someday feel and focused on her new hot date—Wandissimo.

Throughout the week Wanda hung out a lot with Wandissimo Magnifico and his friends. She found Wandissimo to be extremely romantic and mature for his age—definitely not like her previous boyfriends. He was charming, sexy, and incredibly sensitive—well, he mostly cared about his muy bonito biceps at first to Wanda, but once she saw him protect her, she knew then she was offered security through him and he would always be there for her. Hanging out with Wandissimo and the popular crowd made Wanda feel accepted, and she loved that.

Finally the day of the school dance—which was called the Mixer—came. Wanda was over at Peaches' house with Coconut and Starlight getting ready for the dance. It was non-formal but they all still wanted to look nice, especially Wanda and Peaches, whom both of them had dates.

As Wanda was getting ready, she was getting more nervous as well. She looked into the mirror and looked over herself. Sparkling short pink dress to match her hair. Her hair was curled up into a half up-do, which Coconut did for her.

"I don't know, Coconut," Wanda said. "I'm a little nervous about this. Are you sure I look alright?"

"Relax, Wanda! You look great!" Coconut exclaimed.

"Yeah," Peaches commented. "Our dates are gonna think we're hot! I say so myself, we do look awesome! We're gonna have a BLAST with our dates! But you guys will be okay too," Peaches quickly added to Coconut and Starlight, who were fuming and annoyed at Peaches rubbing it into them that they didn't get dates yet, "I mean, it's okay if you don't have a date. That means you're not committed to one person. You can dance with any boy you want."

"Joy," Starlight mumbled. "In case you haven't noticed, we're not all that good looking as you guys are."

"Yeah," Coconut said. "I mean, at least Wanda isn't bragging about it like you are!"

"I'll bet you guys are just jealous!" Peaches exclaimed. "You're just jealous that I'm hot and have a date! Fine, be that way! Some friends you are! Come on, Wanda, let's get outta here."

"But Wandissimo said he was going to pick me up…"

"Don't worry about that, honey, I told him we'd just meet him at the dance tonight."

"Oh. But my wand is running low on power…"

"Who cares? We'll just use my magic. Let's ditch these losers!" Then Peaches did a POOF and they were at the Mixer.

The Mixer was very crowded with fairies from all classes at CPPHS—the losers, jocks, exchange students, even a few Pixies showed up at the festivity. A huge banner that read 'Mixer—the Summer After-Glow" hung over the two 'doors.' There were candles everywhere illuminating the whole gymnasium. Streamers were everywhere, and everyone was having a good time. It was like a Homecoming dance that Peaches' sister had told Wanda about, but even more beautiful.

"Peaches," Wanda said, awestruck in the scenery, "this is…beautiful."

"What, this?" Peaches brushed her hand over her hair. "Nah, this is nothing. I've been going to these since seventh grade, these are like, nothing compared to Homecoming and Prom."

"Wow! These dances at high school are gonna be a blast! I'm…Peaches, you have been going to these since you were thirteen? And Homecoming?"

"My sister hooked me up with this one guy, see the guy with the dark brown hair over there?" Peaches pointed to a group of jocks in the corner spiking the punch.

"Yeah."

"Well, word is that there's gonna be a human just like him. Well that's not important, well anyways, yeah my sister hooked us up. His real name is—"

"GERONIMO!" The boy and his group of jocks then came running right past Peaches and Wanda while Peaches said his name.

"—but," Peaches continued, oblivious that Wanda didn't hear her, "everybody calls him Dad."

"Huh. Weird. Alright, what about Prom?"

"Oh, that. I got a job there. I served punch."

"Cool. Hey, where's our dates?"

"You know, I don't know. This happens all the time, don't worry, but boys often ditch us girls for a more popular girl. Don't feel bad, since you're all new to this." Wanda blushed a little. She was getting sick of Peaches' cockiness. "But yeah, just find a hotter guy and lie to him that you're a junior or senior."

"Won't they find out?"

"Nah, guys are so stupid he'll forget on Monday. Plus we can always get him wasted."

"WHAT?" Wanda was sick of Peaches' behavior. She decided she needed to get away. "I've um, gotta use the bathroom." POOF!

When Wanda poofed to the bathroom, she found herself in the middle of a party inside.

"Hey! Welcome to the Secret Underclassmen Fairy Convention!" He gave her a button and gift bag. "Have fun!"

"What the—ow, you poked me!" Wanda cried. She poofed herself out of the party and to the 'doors.' She was about to poof herself home when Wandissimo showed up.

"Wandissimo!" she cried. "It's about time you've shown up! I've had a terrible time so far!"

"Wanda my sweet, what is bothering you? Did you miss me? I have missed you like the dawn misses the sun, like the cat misses the milk, like—"

"Alright dude, I get it!" Wanda burst into tears.

Wandissimo put his muscular arm around Wanda and held her to him as close and tightly as he could. "What is the matter? Tell me, please tell me."

"Aaahhhhh…"

"'Aaahhhhh.' Ah, I see. Um, is that Spanish? German? Czechoslovakian?"

"No I can't breathe," Wanda said hoarsely. She laughed as Wandissimo slowly loosened his tight grip. "Alright…well first it's over Cosmo—"

"THE IDIOT! WHO MAKES FUN OF MY SEXINESS! I WISH YOU DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM!"

"Sorry Wandissimo, but he was my best friend when I was five. We had some of the best memories, like playing with the princess and the block. We even proposed to each other—I can't remember which one of us did since it was so long ago. Then the next day Cosmo is gone. That's how I met my best friends Coconut, Peaches, and Starlight.

"Us four friends stayed pretty tight throughout all of school until now, and still do. But over middle school, we all changed a little bit. Middle school was pretty hard for me. Starlight was going through some tough times. She started to turn Goth a little bit and we all wondered why. Then we found out she had a secret boyfriend who was also Goth. When we all found out her secret she didn't care about the secret anymore so she was always making out with him in the hallways and dumping us for him. In eighth grade she finally broke up with him.

"Now Peaches was getting more and more popular because she is so beautiful. She was a dancer at CPPJHS and dated like, everybody, including some people here at CPPHS. She was always ditching us for some more popular kids. I mean she still hung out with us, it's just she had that 'I'm better than you' attitude all around her. Tonight she kept on dissing Starlight and Coconut because Peaches and I had dates for the dance. Then tonight she was talking about getting some guys wasted so I decided to ditch her.

"Coconut was my true friend throughout all of middle school. While everyone was ditching us for dates since we never had luck with guys, we just stuck together through thick and thin. Over the summer though, Coconut and I finally got Starlight and Peaches to be in our little group again, so I thought things were all good. And they are, minus Peaches.

"Then you come along. I'm going to admit that you seemed like this sexy but scary stalker but after I hung out with you this week I realized you're pretty cool. So here I am now, having second thoughts on Peaches and Cosmo."

Wandissimo stared at her in awe. Wanda had been through so much; she deserved something.

"Baby let's dance the night away," he said, poofing them back inside.

Then Cosmo came up to them. "Hey Wanda! Will you like to dance?"

Wanda had to admit he was completely adorable. He wore black pants, a white shirt, and a black tie. He looked really cute in his apparel. But Wanda thought, he's had his chance and he lost it.

"No," Wanda said, wrapping her arms around Wandissimo. "I have a date. And the only person I'm dancing with is him."

When Wandissimo bent down to kiss her, Wanda felt a PANG in her heart, like something was now missing, like something was taken away. It made her feel incredibly incomplete but she decided to put up with it. She decided to put up with the loss of Cosmo and be Wandissimo's girlfriend.

She stayed that way for about three years.

(A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I just couldn't think of anything to write. Well, next chapter is just a little summary of what happens the rest of freshman and sophomore year, plus a little into junior year. It's the end of junior and senior year this story focouses on. So trust me, after the next chapter, I can FINALLY add Cosmo/Wanda flirting and them falling in love! I really hate this Wanda/Wandissimo crap, I just love Cosmo/Wanda stuff better. But W/W has got to be done unfortunately in my version for Cosmo and Wanda to fall in love. Alright, I've got to go study for finals. R/R please. Thank you everyone! ♥McKenna♥)


	5. The Next Two and a Half Years

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Glad you liked my last chapter. I added some real-life stuff in there too, and since I have a pathetically boring life and am home alone with no one else to talk to, I'll just talk to the readers who actually read the author's note things! Alrighty, well the Mixer: Summer After Glow, was an actual dance at my school. It was the first dance of my life, since my crapy old school didn't have dances. We had uniforms too. The skirts looked like kilts. _Kilts._ I mean, come on, if you're going to make children wear hideous uniforms don't make them look like _kilts_! Every time I went to the dentist's office the person would be like "Are you wearing a kilt?" And I'm like "Aaughh! It's the school uniform!" So yeah…sorry bout that. I'm not in eighth grade anymore; I'm a SOPHOMORE! Woo-hoo! I'm not a stupid freshman anymore; now I'm a stupid sophomore! Well anyway, sorry. I'm kinda hyper now, I've been drinking the Meijer brand Coke and looking at hot guys in my yearbook. Gotta love hot guys ;) OK seriously now I'm back on track. Yeah, the Mixer was my first dance, but it was casual. We had to wear either the Mixer T-shirt or a dress code shirt (shirts with collars or a sweater). I had fun at the dance, well sort of. I kind of had the same problem, where I wanted to ask a guy to dance but found out he was a player, so that kind of ruined things for a while. I never ended up slow dancing with anyone; I've never done it in my life. So now you know about the Mixer.

Also, IMPORTANT NOTE I just watched the episode "Truth or Cosmoquences" the other day. I learned that the high school is Carl Poofy Pants High School, not Earl Poofy Pants High school. Sometime during the summer when I have time and/or when I feel like it I'll go back and edit my chapters. But for now I'm going to make another change, instead of EPHS it's going to be CPPHS. Sorry for the confusion again! And also about Wandissimo, I leaned that he was an exchange student for a year. Well ignore that; he's a student all four years at CPPHS. And I've gotta add Luther in too. So yeah, that's the updates.

Now I want to give a thank-you to my reviewers: Frikie Witch Tamy Chan, Chibi-Kazzoie (thanks mucho by the way for helping me with Spanish!) Trixie21, bunniegal, and Apricot Flowers. You guys rock! I'm thinking about having personalized reviews at the end sometime later, I don't know when but it would be nice, you know, to show my appreciation? Well anyways, thanks mucho! I love you guys! Now on with this chapter. Basically it's a skim-through of freshman, sophomore, and first semester of junior year.

**Disclaimer:** Almost forgot with all my talking and my very catchy title! FOP belongs to the brilliant Butch Hartman.

**Chapter V: A Brief Skim-Through of the Next Two and a Half Years of Wanda's Life**

Part 1: Freshman Year

After the Mixer, Wanda and Wandissimo weren't technically going out yet since they didn't know each other that well, but they were dating. They looked like an average couple though, with the holding hands in the hallways and stuff like that, but no kissing. They began going out at the Homecoming football game. It began pouring rain and right at the nick of time Wandissimo scored the winning touchdown. Wanda ran over to him and they were soon making out (A/N: Ugh! That's a nasty sight of W/W!) and it appeared of the big screen. So everyone cheered for them that they were finally going out. They went to the Homecoming dance together, as they had planned before they even went out, and had a blast. A few times while slow dancing with Wandissimo Wanda saw Cosmo talking to some people and some girls flirting with him. Wanda felt that PANG in her heart that she felt at the Mixer. She decided to ignore it and enjoy being held by Wandissimo that night. She danced the night away, trying to be completely oblivious that she still felt guilty.

For the next few months everything was going pretty well, until the Sadie Hawkins dance. It's theme was Winter Wonderland (A/N: Same as mine! But I couldn't go cuz of a cold, and a stupid guy rejected me. Different one from the Mixer though.). At the time Luther and Cosmo liked the same girl—the beautiful, stuck-up, yet still best friends with Wanda, Starlight, and Coconut—Peaches. Why they liked her? Well, Peaches was always flirting with Luther and Luther loved the flirtatious, aggressive girls. Cosmo liked Peaches because she gave him her chocolate pudding in lunch one day because she was on a carb-free diet, and she gave him a nickel she found on the floor once. Plus, it was a _shiny_ nickel.

Well, in gym class while all the guys were changing, they were talking about who everyone was hoping to ask to the Sadie Hawkins dance. The conversation went along something like this:

Luther: So who do you guys wanna go with?

Random Guy1: Laura's a babe, I wanna go with her!

Random Guy2: Have you ever even talked to her?

RG1: Uhh…no…but I bet I still have a chance.

RG2: Right…

Luther: What about you?

RG2: I don't know. There's a ton of hotties in this school. I know I don't have a chance with Blonda for sure—

RG1 and Luther: DUH!

RG2: And probably not Wanda, even though she's slightly less hotter than Blonda that's still way outta my league—

Luther: Better shut up before Wandissimo hears that.

Wandissimo: Hey!

RG1: Too late.

Wandissimo: Hey, Random Guy #2, what did you say about my Wanda?

RG2: Oh, Wanda? I was talking about Blonda.

Wandissimo: Well you better have. Wanda is MINE!

RG2: Yeah, I know man. I respect that.

Wandissimo: Good. (Leaves to examine his muscles)

(Cosmo enters)

Luther: Hey Cosmo, who do you want to go with to Sadies?

Cosmo: Uh…probably Peaches.

Luther: PEACHES?

Cosmo: Yeah, so what?

Luther: THAT'S WHO I WANNA GO WITH!

Cosmo: Oh, really? What makes you think she's gonna ask you?

Luther: Why you little…have you ever even talked to her before?

Cosmo: Yeah….once when I was standing next to her in the lunch line, she said, "I don't want my pudding. I'm on a no-carb diet and I can't eat chocolate pudding. Does anyone want chocolate pudding?" So I go, "Oh, me! I want chocolate pudding! I love pudding!" So she gives it to me and says "Here you go." And I say thank you. And the other time was when—

Luther: (Grabs Cosmo's neck and squeezes it very tightly. Cosmo's face is turning purple-ish-blue-ish)

Cosmo: And the other time was when she gave me a nickel and…

Luther: A NICKEL?

People around: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!...

Luther: Oh man, you're gonna have it now! I'm gonna ruin your life.

Cosmo: But she hasn't even asked anyone yet.

Luther: I don't care! I'm doing this because of 1) If anyone likes the same chick as I do, they will pay, and 2) I have some serious anger issues.

Cosmo: Apparently.

Luther: SILENCE!

Cosmo: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE YELLING IN THE LOCKER ROOM!

Luther: I SAID SILENCE YOU PUNY FAIRY!

Cosmo: …oh.

Luther: (Gets out his wand and blasts Cosmo against the wall) I'm gonna ruin your life.

Cosmo: It was just pudding and a nickel.

Luther: NO ONE'S EVER GIVEN ME A NICKEL BEFORE! OH MAN, YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!

Random Guy3: (Runs over to Luther and Cosmo) Luther!

Luther: What? This better be good….

RG3: Peaches has just asked Mark to the Sadie Hawkins dance!

Luther: NOOOOOO!...hey, who's Mark?

RG3: You know, he's that Warrior Prince from Yugopotamia.

Luther: Oh, Mark, the Warrior Prince from Yugopotamia. NOOOOOOO! NOT MARK!...hey, how does she know him?

RG3: Well, let's just say that this girl has got lots of connections.

Luther: Oh, connections. NOOOOOOO!...hey, how'd she get all these connections?

RG3: Apparently she's got lots of friends and very distant relatives who know people and/or aliens from distant places.

Luther: Oh, lots of friends and very distant relatives who know people and/or aliends from distant places. N—

RG3: You yell one more time—

Luther: Got it. Well Cosmo, I am going to take my anger out on you for the rest of my high school carreer. Enjoy. Random Guy #3, make me a sandwich.

RG3: Why?

Luther: JUST MAKE ME THE FRIGGING SANDWICH!

RG3: O-o-oh, right aw-w-way, sir. (Poofs away, the poof sign says 'POOFS IN FEAR')

(Luther shrugs and then continues to beat up Cosmo until the bell rings.)

Anyways, that's why Luther hates Cosmo. Peaches broke up with Mark after the dance because she said that things wouldn't work out because they were from two separate worlds—literally. Cosmo went alone and got beat up by Luther and the football players. Wanda had a great time with Wandissimo. She looked over his shoulder once to find Cosmo beaten up. She wanted to so something but thought, _Nah, he can take care of himself. Plus, how humiliating would it be for me to save a guy?_

Basically it was just W/W coupling for freshman year. Wanda wasn't completely happy with it.

Part 2: Sophomore Year

This is the year where Wanda really falls in love with Wandissimo. She needed someone to rely one because of her family problems. Blonda was getting all the attention once again and Wanda was fed up. She needed someone to be there for her, and so one day in her room during a dark and stormy night—cue the lights, music, and all—Wanda was thinking of all the people that cared for her. She got Wandissimo, Starlight, and Coconut. Peaches had become out of the picture because of all the guys she went out with and her desperate attempts to get popular.

Pretty much for all of sophomore year Wanda went around with Wandissimo, conscience-free. Everyone saw them as the perfect couple. Wanda's life was almost perfect—there was just one thing lacking. Like, a piece of her childhood or something; a piece of her past. She didn't want to figure it out, though, because she figured it had something to do with Blonda. And Wanda hated Blonda very, very, very much—more than having cravings for chocolate but having no chocolate at the current time, more than the stupid Pixie fairies that she read about in history that tried to take over Fairyworld every once in a while, even more than PMS. And for a girl hating someone more than PMS is extreme hatred.

Because of suffering through this, it was in her sophomore year that Wanda wanted to become a fairy godparent. She learned of poor, miserable children there would be in the future in her Psychics and Astronomy class and knew their pain, so she decided to take classes relating to fairy godparenting and making people happy. Keep this in mind.

During Wanda's sophomore year, she grew more and more popular, yet was still the slightly-less hotter twin of her sister Blonda. However, she was getting more popular because she was a hot cheerleader with a hot boyfriend and great best friends. And that was good enough for her.

Part 3: Semester One of Junior Year

During the first semester, Wandissimo because more controlling in their relationship. Wanda disliked that but she felt as if it was her duty to have a hot boyfriend to stay popular. She was starting to get bored of being popular which made her more eager to continue her studies of fairy godparenting. So, that's pretty much it during her first semester. Not much to it. Oh, Coconut gets her first serious boyfriend. His name is—

Suddenly, the author cries out….

"WOW! IT'S AN EMAIL FROM DANIEL RADCLIFFE AND HE WANTS TO MARRY ME!...(clicks on email)…oh, that was just stupid spam."

(Continuing from "His name is—")—but, everyone calls him "Dad."

In Wanda's next semester, to learn more about fairy godparenting, she takes a class that helps with miserable fairies in the school. Wanda was looking forward to her assignment for the semester until she got her fairy to look out for:

Cosmo.

At first Wanda was okay with that, although it made her feel surprisingly awkward. When she told Coconut and Starlight at lunch, Starlight smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, you'll love him. He's my current boyfriend!"

And then Wanda felt a rip in her heart, and she didn't know why.

(A/N: Aahhh, Starlight's got him! But why? Find out next chapter, when the story can _finally_ pick up. Read/Review please. Thanks:-) McKenna)


	6. Jealousy

**Author's Note:** Well, usually you know how I update weekly or every other week? Well I just had to update now cuz of all the reviews you guys gave me! Thanks a ton! I've decided to do personalized reviews at the end, so they're at the end after you're done reading. Well, I'm not sure there's much to say today except this is the official start (not counting chapter one) of Cosmo and Wanda falling in love! So enjoy the chapter everyone!

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Chapter VI: Jealousy**

Wanda stared at Starlight. She couldn't believe it, and she didn't even know why she was feeling this way. _No, no, no…this can't be happening!_

"Um, Starlight," Wanda trembled, picking at her macaroni and cheese mush ball with her spork, "are you serious?"

"Yup," Starlight replied. She picked at her own pile of macaroni and cheese, took some with her spork, sniffed at it, grimaced, then shrugged and ate it. "Might as well call this stuff macaroni and mush."

"Star, wait, why are you going out with Cosmo? I mean, he's an idiot!"

"Yeah," Coconut added, looking over at her boyfriend. "He's nothing like my Dad."

A fairy sitting at Wanda's table raised an eyebrow. "Your…dad? Ew."

"No, silly!" Coconut shook her head. "Not my biological dad, my boyfriend! You know, dark brown hair over there? Turns out he's one of those really rare fairies that's like, practically a clone of a human that's going to be in the future! Except he's a fairy."

"What's his real name?" another girl asked.

"It's—"

"So, Starlight," Wanda asked Starlight, ignoring the conversation going on about Coconut's boyfriend, "how'd you get to know Cosmo?"

"We talked," Starlight said.

"About what?"

"Oh, at first small-talk. You know, light topics, such as the weather. He's not very good at small talk, so I kind of quit that after a while. I mean, he says the most ridiculous stuff, like, once I was just going 'How's the weather?' and he said something like 'Chip!' So I'm all 'Okay then…'"

"Why'd you still talk to him?"

"He was in my Human Basics class. We were partners."

"What's Human Basics?"

"It's a class where you know a little about humans when they come on the earth. Just like, math, biology, technology; stuff like that. It's more like a quiz bowl class. You should do it; it's a total blow-off class."

"I don't do blow-off classes; I can't do that seeing that I'm trying to get as many scholarships as possible."

"Well whatever then. You know, wouldn't it be great if I knew how to poof my own edible food?"

"I can. Oh, stupid me!" Wanda slapped her forehead. "I should've done that so I wouldn't have to eat this macaroni and crap."

"Macaroni and mush," Starlight corrected her.

"Whatever." Wanda took her wand out of her purse, and then tried to poof herself a chicken ceaser salad, but when she waved her wand it made the 'pppfffttt' sound. Wanda looked to the side of her wand. "Crap," she muttered. "Almost out of magic."

"Again? It's only lunch time!"

"I know! These advanced classes really use a lot of magic and I have no time to recharge this thing!"

"You may need a new wand."

"A new wand? Are you nuts? I've had this wand since I was in preschool! It has memories! Which reminds me of what I need to ask you."

"Okay, two things." Starlight gulped down the rest of her lunch. "One, it's a _wand_, not a photo album, and that little thing is so not useful for high school. I mean, I'm taking easy classes and I've bought myself a new wand, even though I don't need them, because they're so much better and easier to use. And two, what do you need to ask me?"

"It's about Cosmo."

"_Again?_"

"I just wanna know how you two got together."

"FINE!" Starlight poofed her lunch tray away. "Okay, so we were partners in that one class, okay? We had to talk to each other to work and get a good grade in that class. We'd just talk about our homework and stuff, and sometimes little conversations would come up, like about that one lady in France, what was her name? It was uh…oh yeah, that Marie-Antoinette in France, yeah she's gonna tell all these starving peasants to have cake, and they're gonna be all mad at her. So me and Cosmo were talking about it, and he's like 'Why would she say 'Let them have cake'? I say 'Let them have cheese!'' So we were just talking about that, which was pretty funny, and Caligula—"

"Starlight! Shut up about the cake!"

"Sorry, calm down. Anyway, we just talked a lot and joked around. He told me he doesn't have much friends that listen to him babble on like an idiot, and he doesn't know many people that truly enjoy his company. So one day, he was all 'I like you Starlight. Do you wanna be like them?' and he pointed to a couple holding hands. So I said 'Sure' and well, here we are, going out."

"How long have you been going out?"

"About a few weeks."

"I haven't seen you hold hands."

"I think he's kinda shy when it comes to relationship stuff."

"So you're not like…serious?"

"Me and Cosmo? Oh, no! I couldn't ever imagine me being serious with him. I mean, I like him and all, but I can picture me and him just puppy love. I need someone who I can have intellectual conversations with, and Cosmo lacks that…a lot."

"Well then, why do you like Cosmo?"

"He's just a great guy, and…well, I guess he's my escape from reality. Like, there's so much drama in my life. That's why I usually watch cartoons and stuff like that, which some people make fun of me for it, but I have so much drama in my life and it's so annoying! Plus there's emotions and having to deal with my friends problems and solve them for them…I like making people happy, but it's tiring. Cosmo takes that burden away from me for a little while. I like that. It's nice."

"Oh. I just…I just could never see you going out with such an idiot. And why does he like you?"

"He said I remind him of someone from his past, but he can't remember who."

Wanda became very angry when she heard that. _He's replacing me with Starlight?_ "Well, you deserve better than an idiot who's never gonna be popular anyway," Wanda blurted.

Starlight paused, then looked at Wanda in the eye and said, "You know what, Wanda? Not to brag, but I would have to say that I'm sort of popular, since I sit at the popular table. And you know what? Popularity is not a big deal. After these high school years it's not gonna matter anyway. You know the people who really succeed in life? It's not always the popular kids; in fact, most times it's not. It's the people who spend their four years in high school finding out who they want to be and how to become that person, and finding some good friendships that will last for a lifetime. You, obviously, just care about being Homecoming and Prom queen. Well, guess what? In about five years that's not going to matter anymore. Nothing that happens here at Carl Poofy Pants High School is going to matter anymore. What's going to matter is the person who we become and the people who love us. Boyfriends aren't going to last forever, Wanda. And that's why I don't want to be with Cosmo forever, because I still need to figure out how I can be the best person I can be. And you know what? At our four years' high school reunion, I know that I am going to be looking over these years and am going to be happy with what I've become, but if you continue to live the way you're living, then you're going to be living a life of regret and you'll never grow up, because you're just going to be a people-pleaser for the rest of your life, and in a world we live in today, that is perfection. And no matter how hard you try, you are never going to be perfect."

Wanda stared at Starlight in awe. _Wow, she's deep._ Wanda sighed. "Look, Starlight, I don't always think that way. I just feel sorry that your reputation is about to get ruined because of Cosmo."

"You know what? It's you I feel sorry for, because you live in the boundaries of what your peers want you to be. You're never going to live life to the fullest if you stay confined in those boundaries. Ignore your phony friends and take a risk for once." Then she poofed away.

_Me? Never take a risk? Phony friends? That ! I'll prove her wrong! She's just jealous of me! Yeah, I'll prove her wrong!_ Then the bell rang for the next class. Which reminded Wanda of something else Starlight said.

_Well, maybe she was right about the wand thing. But just that._

----------------------------------------------------------

Wanda arrived at her class a half an hour late due to shopping at the mall. It took forever for her to find the right wand, and when she did find it, it cost a fortune so she had to find her credit card but when she looked inside her purse it wasn't there so she had to poof with the remainder of her magic the credit card to appear to her, so she got into the huge line, and when she finally came up to the front of the line her credit card was used up so she had to poof all the way home to 'borrow' some of Blonda's money, but to do that she had to get a special stamp on her new wand that if it wasn't returned to the store in less than an hour unpaid it would shock Wanda, leaving a scar of immortal embarrassment on her, so she quickly poofed to Blonda's room, and when she walked in the security system came running off so Wanda had to keep dodging it and protect her wand while trying to 'borrow' some money from Blonda, and when she did get the money she came out looking like a total mess, but Wanda still had to poof back to the store, so when she did everyone at the store was laughing at her, and then Wanda finally paid for her wand, and then after Wanda did, thinking she had low magic left, she flew back to CPPHS, but when she got there she realized she could've used her new wand. So Wanda used it and poofed to her class, trying to make a subtle entrance when the teacher caught her.

(A/N: Phew, that took a while to type. That's a looong sentence.)

"Young lady!" the teacher exclaimed. "You are a half hour late for class. You better have a good explanation for this."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Wanda said. "OK, so I was talking to my friend Starlight and she was saying how I needed a new wand and such. So at first I was like, no way, but then I was like all, ok maybe I do. So I had to get one but the bell rang, and I knew I was late again so I was like, whatever, I'm heading to the mall. So yeah, it took forever for me to find the right wand, and when I did find it, I looked at the price tag and was all, whoa, so I had to find my credit card but when I looked inside my purse it wasn't there and I was like, what the frig, so I had to poof with the remainder of my magic in my old wand for the credit card to appear to me, so I got into line, and of course it's like, really big, and when I finally came up to the front of the line my credit card was totally maxed out so I had to poof all the way home to borrow some of Blo…I mean, get my money, but to do that I had to get a special stamp on my new wand that if it wasn't returned to the store in less than an hour unpaid it would shock me, leaving a scar of immortal embarrassment on myself, which you know, would be like, so totally embarrassing, so I quickly poofed to Blo…I mean, my room, and when I walked in the security system came running off…because…it was like, you know, our robbery system, so no freakin robbers will come into our house and take our stuff, so I had to keep dodging the security system and protect my wand while trying to get my money, and when I did get the money I came out looking like a total mess, but I still had to poof back to the store, so when I did everyone at the store was laughing at me but I was all whatever, and then I finally paid for the wand, and then after I did, thinking I had low magic left, I flew back to CPPHS, but when I got there I realized I could've used my new wand. So I used it and poofed to class, trying to make a subtle entrance when you caught me. Here I am." Wanda sighed and wiped her forehead. "Man, now I know how the author feels."

"At least your left arm doesn't hurt from all this typing!" the author mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Wanda, just get to your seat," the teacher said, sighing and mumbling, "Why did I waste my life to become an underpaid teacher?" Wanda was happy for once that she had to listen to all the popular kids talk. Sometimes, saying 'like' and 'you know' and all that other stuff came in handy.

Wanda floated over to the lonely Cosmo sitting at the desk. When he saw her, he smiled. "Hey there, uh…"

"It's Wanda. Um, what do I do today?"

"Just introduce yourself," Cosmo said.

"Uh, alright. Well, why don't you start?"

"Okay. I'm Cosmo…I'm green…I like cheese…I love Starlight—"

"Hey, she's one of my best friends!"

"Really? I don't think she's mentioned you before."

"I went to preschool with her."

"Apparently I did too, but I didn't hang out with her much."

"Oh. So, how's everything with her?"

"Oh, great! It's weird, but she makes me remember stuff! Like, I'm starting to remember the good parts of my childhood!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, like the first person I had a crush on. We used to play princesses every day. If I could find her, though…"

"Cosmo, I've told you a million times that was me."

"Realllyyy…"

"Yes!"

"How can I believe you?"

Wanda slapped her head. "Let me refresh your memory again! I told you I was a princess with my sister Blonda. We played castles every day, and you used a prince as a block. You promised to marry me at 25! You kissed me on the cheek!"

Cosmo rubbed his chin. "True…but, what did I say before I left you?"

Wanda used her transformation skills and transformed to what Cosmo looked on that day. She then said in his voice, "Wanda, I'll never forget you! I'll come back to find you and marry you when you're 25!" Then she poofed back to her regular self.

Cosmo stared at her in awe, then screamed, "WANDA!" He gave her the biggest hug she ever received. "It's really you!"

"So the quote worked?"

"Well, no. But I had that smudge of cheese on my left cheek, and you remembered that! Oh Wanda, I've missed you so much! We have to talk more!"

RING!

It was the bell. "Sorry I didn't talk lots today, Cosmo," Wanda said.

"That's okay, we can talk more tomorrow. Hey, Starlight!"

"Cosmo!" Starlight flew over to Cosmo and held his hand.

"Well uh, see ya guys later," she said.

"Yeah, see you!" Starlight said, smiling. Wanda smiled back. She was grateful to have a friend who didn't hold grudges.

"Bye-bye Wanda, we'll talk more!" Cosmo yelled over the loud roar of people in the hallways.

Wanda looked over at Cosmo and Starlight. They looked so innocent and happy together. Wanda felt that way with Wandissimo, but she still missed those days in preschool…

…and she longed to have them back.

Again.

_Oh no, Wanda, you got over Cosmo freshman year. Don't to this to yourself again. Live a lie if you have to. But don't love Cosmo again!...Love? I _never_ loved an idiot like that!_

"Uhh…Wandissimo!" Wanda flew over to her sexy, muscular boyfriend.

"Hola, mi amor." He put his arm around her and they flew off to wherever.

Wanda frowned. _He's just no…just no something…but what?_

(A/N: Just no what? See, told you this is the re-start! I'd like to say more but my left hand is really hurting, so that's all I'm going to say for the end quote. Below are the thank-yous for reviews:)

**Reviewers:**

**StaticShock28:** Thanks, glad you like it! Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list too!

**Trixie21:** Yeah, sorry you had to picture W/W making out. I didn't enjoy it either, but _finally_ I can get C/W started! Oh, and you're reading my mind practically with the plot, but I'm going to add an unsuspecting twist around graduation for Wanda…watch out for it!

**Tweeker515:** I love Daniel Radcliffe too! Plus, he's not like old and has a beard, he's just around our age (I'm 15, he's 15, you're 13 according to your profile) so it would be perfect. Too bad I'm never gonna meet him but hey that's not gonna stop me from fantasizing! Hey do you live in England, cuz lots of FOP authors do. Then you might have a chance to see him, whereas I'm in Michigan and…yeah, pretty boring. No celebs here or anything.

**Apricot Flowers:** Sorry you're having problems with fanfiction. Glad you liked chapter five. Chapter six is coming right up. I was going to wait another week but I got all these reviews and I was like, 'ah whatever, I'll start now!' Plus I felt loved :-) cuz I go to check my email and there's like four review emails. So that made me happy!

**Foamgreen:** Thank you for reviewing! Chapter six is the official start of Cosmo and Wanda. Well, unless you count their preschool relationship thingie. Which technically wasn't a relationship, being only 4 or 5 years old.

**Chibi-Kazooie:** I knew the Starlight thing would make people mad. I just needed some way to lure Wanda's attention, and the only way I thought of was to make her jealous. Plus it helps her in chapter six. Oh, I was going to email you this chapter before I published it but Wandissimo only has one line that I know in Spanish, so that's why I didn't. But I'll email you next one, since I've got lots of Wandissimo in there. Thanks again so much for all your help!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Till next time!

♥McKenna♥


	7. Family Rivalries

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Did any of you see the FOP "School's Out" episode on Friday? I saw it; gave me tons of Cosmo/Wanda ideas! (I was going "Awww, that's so cute!" And my brothers were like, "Dude it's a cartoon!" But they don't know I write fanfics. Well, my one brother might know, I'm not sure, but whatever) Plus, besides some of the creepy clown stuff and weird songs, it was great! I had to laugh at the part about Florida that one time; my brothers and I were watching it together and I'm laughing out loud and they're like, "What's wrong with you?" Yeah last night I was hyper. Like at the dinner table my family was talking about hockey players and I'm like, "So, how did Steve Yzerman die?" And they're like, he never died! So I go, "What about Gordy Howe?" And they're like, okay just shut up now. So I finish dinner then I go upstairs to check my email and work on fanfiction and I scream, "Hey this is cool—the hallway smells like plastic beach balls!" And they're like okay then…yup gotta love being hyper :P

Oh thought you should know, Chibi-Kazooie has been helping me with Spanish. So in the conversations with Wanda/Wandissimo, there's some Spanish there too, but the English version is beside it as well. Thanks to Chibi-Kazooie for help with Spanish/Wandissimo!

One more thing—to any people who know of my story _Save Yourselves_, I might post another chapter this week. I was reading through it while I was forced to clean my room again, and I think I can turn it around. You know, have some twists, mix stuff around, I don't want to delete it, so I'd rather finish it, even if I finish it **s l o w l y** and it takes a **l o n g** time, I will finish it. I'm going to be working on this way more though cuz I love writing this story and I'm having so much fun with it!

Alright now, here's the chapter, reviews at end, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Chapter VII: Family Rivalries**

Wanda came home that day after cheerleading practice, still feeling jealous and longing for whatever Starlight had that Wanda still had to figure out what she had. That day, she was actually able to poof herself inside instead of floating home, which was the first time in many months. Wanda still kept her old wand, though, because it was practically a treasure to her.

When Wanda poofed inside the kitchen, she found Blonda working on something. Blonda looked up when she heard the poof and said, "Well, you're home early."

"I got a new wand," Wanda said, still out of breath.

"What are you so tired about?"

"Cheerleading practice."

"You're still doing that? What's so tiring about standing around looking cute?"

"It's more than that! Lately we've been doing lots of tumbling and other crazy stuff, and it takes lots of magic and lots of moving your arm around to use our wands and stuff!"

"Oh, how tiring, using your wands." Blonda took the pen she was using and moved it around like a wand. "Woosh, woosh, poof, poof, oh man, Wanda, you're right, this is tiring."

"We use our feet, too! It's not always magic; we have to catch the wands and do all these crazy things that take forever to get right!"

"Whatever. There, I'm done!" Blonda poofed all her scrap papers away and looked at her masterpiece.

"Didn't know you actually did homework," Wanda commented.

"For your information," Blonda huffed, "I get straight-A's."

"Oh, really? I just thought you paid people to do your homework or to be smart for you."

"Why you—you—ahhh, forget it, I don't have time for this, Wanda! I've got work to do!"

"Like what? Give yourself a manicure?"

Blonda slammed her wand on the table. "You know what, Wanda? If you gave me just half the chance you do now, then maybe we wouldn't be fighting like this! I mean, I've got the same stuff to deal with as you—homework, extra curricular activities, boys, peer pressure—we're not that different, you know, I mean, we're twins for crying out loud!"

"Blonda, it's completely different between you and me. I mean, cheerleaders have lots more to deal with than drama club people. At least you guys don't have to figure out what—"

"What, which party to go to Saturday? Decide which guys to hook up with this weekend?"

"NO! You don't understand, Blonda, that I've become—"

"A shallow bitch?"

"NO! Jealous, confused…"

"You, jealous? Out of all the people, I would've never guessed. Wanda, do you wanna know what I think about you?"

Wanda clenched her fists. "Bring it on!"

"Here." Blonda handed Wanda a piece of folded paper. "I wrote it in my Media of the 20th century class one time. Enjoy." Blonda poofed out of the room.

Wanda unfolded the paper and what was appalled by what Blonda wrote:

Ten Things I Hate About Wanda

(By Blonda)

1) She's my twin

2) She has the easy life

3) She has Wandissimo

4) She's more popular than me

5) She's a shallow bitch

6) She's a cheerleader

7) She's a cheerleader, but practically everyone still loves her, and if I called her 'the biggest whore I ever met' in school, people would be on her side, because as much as I hate to say this, she's not a whore, even though she's going out with the hottest guy in school and shall I say it again?—she's a cheerleader

8) She gets better grades than me, no matter how hard I work

9) She hates me

10) She's everything I've always hated in a fairy and everything I've wanted to rid Fairy World of

Wanda stood there in silence. She couldn't believe her own sister—her own flesh and blood—would write something as bad as that about her! Wanda poofed into her room and cried on her pillow for twenty minutes, then when she heard a ping on her computer, she thought, _I'm never going to make my problems go away by having a good cry. I need to either face them or talk to someone about them._ Wanda floated over to her computer and saw that Wandissimo had emailed her.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Everything alright, mi amor? When I was going to float with you to the next class after lunch, you weren't there! Plus I heard you got into a fight with one of your little friends. ¿qué está molestandote?

Wanda sighed and wrote back:

**Wanda320:** Starlight got into a fight about popularity stuff. She said that popularity doesn't matter and stuff like that, and she said that's all I care about.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Well, it matters now, so it's alright if you care about it now.

**Wanda320:** I guess you're right.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Of course I am¡por supuesto que lo estoy! So just ignore your friend who you got into a fight with. Who is this friend again?

**Wanda320:** It's Starlight. The fight started with me just asking about her new boyfriend.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Who's her new boyfriend¿Que es su novio nuevo?

**Wanda320:** It's Cosmo.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** ¿ESE IDIOTA? Why does she like him? Of all fairies?

**Wanda320:** She says he's her escape from reality and all the drama in her life.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Drama? Starlight? Querida, the only drama a girl like Starlight would have in her life would be having a late homework assignment, or running into anyone in the hallway, or forgetting doors are for chums.

**Wanda320:** Well, she also said that she's the person all the popular kids go to for problems and stuff. She says she's the one who's always solving their problems for them. She says it makes her tired.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** If they make her tired, why doesn't she just tell them to go away?

**Wanda320:** She's not that kind of person, and I would know. I've known her since pre-school.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Ah. Well, maybe she's a suck-up or something.

**Wanda320:** Possibly. I don't know; I don't want to be too judgmental on one of my best friends.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** True, es cierto.

**Wanda320:** But on my own twin sister…that's a completely different story.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** What are you talking about?

**Wanda320:** We got in this huge fight when I came home from cheerleading practice.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** What was it about?

**Wanda320:** Me being too judgmental on her. But I can't help it. I mean, she's always being rude to me and do you ever hear me yelling about her? No!

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** Actually I do.

**Wanda320:** Well, at least it's not on a daily basis.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO:** True. Well I've gotta go work out to keep my bonitos biceps uh…bonitos. C ya tomorrow¡nos vemos mañana!

**Wanda320: **C you.

**WaNdIsSiMoMaGnIfIcO** has logged off.

Wanda left her computer on, in case Coconut or Starlight or anyone else wanted to talk to her. She floated back to her bed and did the rest of her homework. She was planning to think of a revenge plot to get back at Blonda, but all the cheerleading and homework made her fall into a deep, deep sleep….

------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Wanda's hand reached over to hit the snooze button again, only she missed her alarm clock and it fell on her foot. She yelped, then picked it back up. She was still barely functioning, so she had trouble finding it because the whole room seemed blurry and fuzzy. When she picked up the clock, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was exactly noon.

Wanda screamed. She was very late! Quickly, she threw on the first pair of clothes she found, brushed her teeth, and used her wand to make herself look decent enough to go to school. Wanda liked it better when she did her own make-up, but that was what she had to do. Quickly, she gathered all her homework and poofed herself to the school cafeteria.

Wanda bought herself a lunch, which thankfully wasn't macaroni and mush, but a chicken sandwich, and sat down by her friends. "Hey guys," she said, yawning.

Coconut looked up. "Hey Wanda," she said. "Didn't see you this morning."

"I accidentally overslept," Wanda replied.

"Wanda, got news on Cosmo," Starlight called from across the table.

"Really?" Wanda floated over to Starlight. "What?"

"Well, Cosmo just said that he remembered you from preschool! Isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah, I've been trying to get him to remember me for the longest time."

"Yeah, he's kind of slow, but once you talk to him, he can remember stuff."

"Really, you don't say?"

Wanda and Starlight talked for the rest of the lunch period about Cosmo and preschool, then the bell rang again. "Well nice going back to memory lane," Wanda said, poofing her lunch tray away, "but now I've got Fairy Godparenting Development. Hey, I have it with Cosmo!"

"Well, tell him I said hi!"

"I will, bye Star!" Wanda poofed to her class. "Hey Cosmo!"

Cosmo turned around. "Wandie, hey! How are you?"

"Oh, alright. I got to school late because I slept in. Kept pushing the snooze button."

"I do that all the time, don't worry!"

"Really. Well. How are you doing?"

"Oh, the usual."

"And the usual would be..."

"Happy, content, not knowing anything…"

"Wait—happy? Then why were you—"

Then the second bell rang. "Class! Welcome to day two of Fairy Godparenting Development! Wanda, so nice of you to join us today!"

"Um, yeah," Wanda mumbled, blushing. Classmates around her started snickering.

"Well anyway," the teacher continued, "today we'll just be getting to know each other better again, so just be talking. But we're talking to our partners only, not our other friends in this class. Alright, you've got the whole period. Tomorrow we'll be working on something else, so you guys better get to know each other!"

Everyone started talking. "So," Wanda said, "as I was saying before, why are you in this class? This class is for fairies who are miserable, not happy ones."

"But I am miserable," Cosmo said.

"About what? You've got Starlight, um…well, I don't know much about you, so why don't we talk about what makes us miserable?" _Great topic, Wanda,_ Wanda thought.

"Alright. Well…I live with my mom, Cosma, yeah she's my only guardian. My father is in the fairy army. He's away all the time so I can never see him."

"Oh, your father! I'm so sorry! I know exactly how you feel about that!"

"Really? But you're not miserable! You've got the perfect life—popularity, a slightly hotter twin, good friends like Starlight, good family, beauty—you've got it all!"

Wanda stared at him. "Whoa. You have got it ALL wrong. To answer your reasons, I don't have a perfect life, my twin is my worst enemy, Starlight and I got into a fight yesterday, my family ignores me, and Blonda is prettier than me."

"Well at least your mama doesn't…doesn't…" Cosmo burst into tears. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just too painful…"

"What's too painful?" Wanda put her arm around Cosmo's shoulder. "You can tell me Cosmo; you can tell me anything."

"Okay." Cosmo rubbed his eyes. "Well, my mama's always been hard on me. She's always calling me stupid and she's way too overprotective of me. I mean, I know I'm stupid; I don't need someone to say it for me! I hate it how she's always putting me down! And she's so overprotective she won't ever let me see my dad, and I was so close with my dad when I was younger! I was close with both of my parents! And now they're the people I talk least to! It's terrible; family's supposed to be the people you care about most, and your home is supposed to be your sanctuary! There is something so wrong with me, I am so screwed up."

Wanda wiped a tear away from her own eyes. "It's okay, Cosmo," she whispered, sniffling, "I have the same things to go through."

Cosmo looked up at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "My family has always, or at least, mostly, favored my twin sister Blonda over me. Blonda and I are always fighting, like last night we were. And I never know who to talk about it with except Wandissimo my boyfriend, but at times he never understands! And I don't want to tell my friends because they don't deserve to hear all this crap I talk about and I already owe them so much!" Wanda threw herself on Cosmo's shoulders, bawling.

"Wandie," he whispered, massaging her shoulders, "I never knew. But if you don't want to tell the people you care about your problems, why are you telling me?"

Wanda sniffed again. "I don't know. It's just…right now it's just different."

"Like we're in preschool again?"

Wanda smiled. "Yeah. Like preschool."

Then the bell rang. "Well, I guess we should be going to our next classes," Wanda said.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. He let go of Wanda. "You know, time changes people, and I would've thought you've changed. And I've sort of changed, too. I guess we've all changed. But we're still—I mean, no what I mean is, great, now I'm going to go off-topic and this will make no sense."

"It's okay, Cosmo! What do you want to say?"

"I just want to say…it's funny how two people from two different worlds can have some much in common, you know? It's interesting."

Wanda smiled. "Isn't it?"

**Reviewers:**

**Trixie21:** I agree with you! And I know you'll like the twist. That's actually not the only twist, though; there's gonna be a lot more of them in the later chapters! Also, glad you liked this chapter. I thought I needed a serious chapter sometime, and I've gotta save my main important characters from becoming too shallow! So basically I just took the advice I've gotten over the years and what I've learned in my freshman year and summed it all up in the speech.

**Apricot Flowers:** That sucks about your computer. Mine does that sometimes and it's a real pain. Hope it gets fixed soon so you can submit more chapters and stuff. Well anyway, I'm glad that you also liked her speech. It took about five minutes to write, since I had to organize all my thoughts at the moment, and I am not the best organizer in the world! You should see my room—it's real scary at the moment…

**Chibi-Kazooie:** Thank you so much! I know I've said that for like, the past three chapters but it really means a lot to me! And you should become a writer too! I'd be more than happy to read your stories. Do you have an account on fanfiction? If not get one and write stuff! I could help you with English if you need help too.

**Tweeker515:** I've been having a HP movie marathon yesterday and tonight, so I've been DR crazy! And you're SO lucky you live in Cali! My cousin lives there and I'm gonna visit her when I'm around 16 or 17, so I can't wait! My cousin's not like all blonde either; she's Chinese and not exactly super-tan. Here in MI people are always getting fake tans so mostly everyone here is burned or orange lol! I'd rather get a normal tan by going to the beach but since I never tan I'm fair-skinned all year long…sighs

**Foamgreen:** Thought it was about time to get Cosmo and Wanda together—Wanda with another guy just isn't right. Well, technically she's still with Wandissimo, but she's falling for Cosmo now. Oh btw I loved your review; it was funny too, it made me laugh! Gotta love FOP and Cosmo's stupidity :D

**Moonjava:** Thanks for reviewing again! Glad you like the story, I'll keep posting!

Thank you everybody so much for continuing to read this story! I'm so happy you all were patient enough to wait for C/W to start!

Till next time!

♥McKenna♥


	8. Time Changes Things

**Author's Note:** I'm changing the rating on this story to T, because there's some stuff in it I'm not sure about; you'll see later. It took me forever to think of an idea but here's chapter eight! I'll leave another note at the end. Here ya'll go:-) I'm in a Western mood today lol.

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Chapter VIII: Time Changes Things**

It was the end of the day at cheerleading practice. Wanda was once again very tired from practice, since there was a new cheerleading program at CPPHS that cheerleading was too stereotypical and it needed to prove to people that yes, it was indeed, a sport. The school had been complaining about some cheerleaders becoming too preppy and rivalries had not only begun in the families of the fairy students, but also among other schools at everything, teachers, and even among their fellow classmates. Truth was, the only preppy cheerleaders were three girls who graduated the year before. But the rumors and nastiness still stayed. It was a school-wide epidemic—cheerleader-phobia.

Wanda could have used her new wand to poof herself home, but Coconut's wand was destroyed earlier that morning due to her little brother, so Wanda had to poof Coconut to all her classes that day. Wanda decided to do all of her homework at home and just borrow Blonda's wand, since Blonda always had time to finish her homework and have a busy social life. Now, at the moment, Wanda was waiting for her ride home from Coconut. Coconut had told her that she would be at art club, but art club only went to 4:45. It was now 6:30 and Wanda was getting irked that Coconut hadn't shown up. Wanda was beginning to assume that Coconut was with her boyfriend Dad, and normally Coconut didn't ditch Wanda but when she's with her boyfriend who knows how much it'll take to split them up….

Suddenly, Wanda heard a fairy floating by because of the wind brushing against their wings. Wanda floated over to where the noise was coming from with her bulky backpack filled with tedious homework assignments. "Finally!" Wanda exclaimed, pulling her stuff. "Geez Coco, it's been forever, and honestly if you have to mess with Dad do it a day you're—oh goodness, Peaches!"

Indeed, it was Peaches, the former best friend of Wanda until she ditched her truest friends for popularity and superficial buddies to hang out with. Peaches was sitting on the ground, slouching her back against the solid, brick wall of CPPHS. She was in tears; her face was buried inside her delicate hands. She was in a mess. Her hair was, instead of taupe with caramel highlights and perfectly wavy, was soaking wet with messy black streaks in it. Wanda noticed scrapes all over Peaches' arms and dust all over her. Peaches was in the worst mess that Wanda had ever seen anybody in—even Blonda during PMS, which was bad enough since she is normally dramatic. Wanda was filled with sympathy and for the first time since freshman year, showed kindness to the troubled fairy.

"Peaches…" Wanda whispered, tentatively putting her hand on Peaches' shoulder, "are you okay?"

Peaches sniffled. "No." She looked up at Wanda. "Do I look okay?" Peaches' face was covered with the same black streaks that were in her hair.

"No, I was worried about you, Peaches. Do you want to talk?"

"Not that you would care." Peaches crossed her arms and looked down at the sidewalk.

"Peaches, I do care! Please tell me," Wanda pleaded.

"No!" Peaches cried. Quickly, she stood up and flew away from Wanda. Wanda followed her and was able to grab her shoulders. Any normal fairy would have been able to get away from Wanda, but Peaches far too weak to float away.

"Let me go!" Peaches squealed, squirming, trying to break free.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"No! It's not like, you know, we're friends anymore!"

"That doesn't mean I don't care!"

Peaches looked at Wanda, then stopped squirming. "Look, you've got me. I'm too tired to float away. Fine; I'll talk to you." The two fairies floated to the threshold of the school and sat down on the steps.

"Remember," Wanda started, "our first day here, how we were all nervous and stuff? Remember coming in all by ourselves, bumping into the doors and getting laughed at by older guys?" Peaches nodded. "Remember how nervous we were before that dreaded first day of high school and all the stuff we did?"

Peaches stifled a laugh. "I remember Starlight barfed all over Coconut's new shoes during that good-luck ritual we were doing."

"Yeah, that was funny…but anyway, when we got to high school on that first day, was it as bad as we thought it would be?"

"Hmm, I got lost, I was tardy for every single class, I had a killer headache afterwards cuz I kept forgetting the stupid door rule—"  
"Yeah, I know, but besides that, was it as bad as we thought it was?"

"Not really. It was actually kind of fun getting to know everybody. Is this going anywhere?"

"Yeah. We came in there alone and survived the first day. If we can do that, we can conquer anything."

"No, no, no, it's different! My life is totally different!" Peaches wailed.

"Okay, okay, calm down there…why is your life so different?"

"I didn't mean different, I meant difficult! Although now that you say it, different would be a good way to put it…."

"Why? You've got a great life it seems like. I mean, you're a shoo-in for Homecoming court in our senior year, you can get any guy you want, you're super popular…every girl would want to live in your life!"

"Why don't you walk a mile in my shoes?"

"Uh…wouldn't you mean float?"

"Walk, float, whatever! Same thing!"

"Okay, whatever. So, why are you so upset about your life? Are you sure you're not over-reacting?"

Peaches gave Wanda a peculiar look. "Over-reacting?...Over-reacting? Gee, Wanda, when you've been raped twice this year and _this year only_, and have 'done it' with almost every guy in the school and still can't find a decent guy to be with, oh well, I don't know, is that something to be all calm and cool about, huh?"

Wanda stared at Peaches. "Oh Peaches, I never knew that happened to you!"

"Well, you would've known if you hadn't ditched me."

"Ditched you? You ditched us!"

"Doesn't matter. Now I'm stuck with being the school slut here, and I don't know what else to do so today I…" Peaches buried her face in herself again.

"You did what? Peaches, tell me. I'm trying to help you."

"I…okay, you know how us fairies are immortal, right?" Wanda nodded slowly. "Well…lately I've been feeling like the biggest whore and slut and all that crap. So since I knew I can't kill myself, I tried to just cause as much misery on myself as I can. I've been doing this for a few weeks now after school. I've had to sneak inside my house and quickly shower to my parents wouldn't find out, cuz if they did, they'd be totally furious. Well anyway, I have to keep making myself look good, cuz I can't let anybody find out what's going on with me. The only way I can injure myself silently is by starving myself. I've been quitting eating. I only eat when I feel like I'm about to pass out and the room starts spinning and stuff. It always feels like I'm floating on air…well actually that is right but…well, I feel very limp and dead. But this is the way it's gotta be—forever."

Wanda stared at Peaches in shock, then pulled her over to her and gave her a huge bear hug. "Peaches…is this how you really feel?"

"Yes," Peaches whispered.

"Oh girl…how could this happen to you? Hon, you are worth more than you think you are worth! You don't deserve an eternal punishment of self-mutilation and starvation! Girl, I've known you for about twelve years now, and even though the past two years we haven't been keeping in touch, I know the girl inside of you. I know who you truly are. And I know why you've been trying so hard to be popular in high school—you've gotten highly insecure of yourself and you're growing up too fast. How long have you felt this way?"

Peaches sniffled. "Since seventh grade."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't…I didn't know…how…" Peaches started sobbing again. "I guess…that no one would understand…. I don't know what to do! I mean, I just wanna start high school all over again and make things right!"

"Now you know Peaches, that we haven't learned how to time-travel yet. That's at the Fairy Academy. THEN you can re-do high school!"

"Wanda, there are some things that magic can't do. I'll still have those memories inside of me. They've left me broken-hearted, and no amount of magic can fix a broken heart. It's nearly impossible. I just wish…I mean, I can't be a whole different person! I can't take back what I've given all of those guys. I just wish…I mean, I found security in a guy. But after a while, he'd leave me. Is there anything in the world that will make me fully secure?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Best friends." Wanda squeezed Peaches' shoulder and smiled. Then she heard Coconut yell, "Wanda!" Wanda looked up and saw Coconut looking pretty nasty as well.

"Oh, no," Wanda moaned. "Not you too, Coco!"

"Not me what?" Coconut asked in confusion. "Hey, Peaches. Did you fall in that bad swamp too?" Peaches slowly nodded. "Man, wasn't it difficult to get out? Took me forever to get out. That's why I'm late. Sorry, Wanda."

"It's alright. I thought you were off with Dad or something."

Coconut gasped. "Wanda! I'd never ditch you for a guy! I love you too much to do that!" Coconut hugged Wanda and Peaches looked at them, longing for what they had—a best friend.

"Well, we should get going," Coconut said.

"Yeah, I've got loads of homework," Wanda commented. "Call me if you need me, Peaches. Later!"

"Later," Peaches said. Then with a POOF they were gone, and she was left all alone—cold, dirty, and broken-hearted. And the worst of all—I shall repeat—alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was just an ordinary day at school for Wanda—wake up, shower, get dressed, put make-up on, and get to school. Just the same old same old. Wanda did have Peaches in her concern, but she was more worried about all of her tests that were coming that day. Other than that, she just thought of it as an ordinary day.

Too bad that wasn't what fate planned for everyone.

As Wanda got to school, she saw everyone in little groups whispering—no louder than that. Wanda frowned. What was going on that day?

Wanda floated over to Starlight and Coconut. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Shh!" they both said.

"What?" Wanda whispered.

"Did you hear about Peaches? How she's been raped over five times in her life? How she's been with practically every guy in the school? How she's torturing herself daily and starving herself? Did you hear?" Coconut sighed. "Who would've known?"

"Wait—how'd you guys find this out?" Wanda panicked.

"Someone accidentally left their video camera on," Starlight said. "The newspaper people were doing a project on people in the cafeteria. Well they were searching for it all day, cuz they left it outside, and then they finally found it and saw you and Peaches!"

"Wanda!" Many more fairies were floating towards Wanda, and the whispers were becoming shouts.

"What's going on?"

"Why is Peaches this way?"

"Has she done anything with MY boyfriend?"

"What about my dad?"

"Shut up, you; Dad is Coconut's boyfriend!"

"Well she's been known to cheat!"

"Wanda, what's going on?"

"QUIET!" The hallways were silenced. "Alright, what are you guys hearing?" And the yelling began again.

"I hear she's pregnant!"

"I hear she's being sent to rehab!"

"I hear she's trying to kill herself!"

"Yeah! And dye her hair, and she's not doing a very good job at it."

"No, silly; she's trying to drown in the swamp Coconut got stuck in yesterday!"

"I hear she's gay!"

"Eeew, that's gross!"

"I hear she's gonna try to get Wandissimo next!"

"WHAT?" THAT got Wanda's attention.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? She's slept with every guy except Wandissimo."

"And others!" a random fairy yelled.

"Yeah," a math fairy said, calculating his results (he was the third cousin of a Pixie, and he was sent to CPPHS as a foreign exchange student because in the Pixie world he had too much fun. Unfortunately, he's too boring in Fairy World too. The poor guy will later go insane and be banished from Fairy World and sent to earth, and he will be the ancestor of Crocker. Just thought you'd like to know that useless piece of information). "She hasn't done it with Joe, Bill, Frank, Gloot. E. Us-Maximus, George, Cosmo, Wandissimo, Dad, Greg—"

"Okay, so maybe there was an exaduration!"

"Whatever, I still say she's a slut."

Suddenly Wanda was pulled into a magical vortex.

"Hey, where's she go?"

"See, I told you Peaches was turning gay!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda was pulled into the girls' bathroom. Peaches was there looking the same as the day before.

"You!" Peaches yelled. "You're the one who ruined my reputation! Thanks to you, I'm going to have to try to transfer out of here! I might get sent to the Pixies because of you! This was all a set-up, wasn't it? This was all your plan, and this is all your fault!"

"No!" Wanda yelled back. "No, Peaches, you've got it all wrong! I had no idea the camera was there!"

"Nice try, Wanda, but it ain't gonna work this time, sister! Say good-bye to the life you live now!" Peaches pointed her wand to Wanda's heart.

"Uh, Peaches, are you forgetting something? We're immortal."

"So? Last night I was at home crying as usual, when I decided to take revenge on everyone at CPPHS. I was gonna leave you out, but congratulations, you're now included in my diabolical plan. I found out how to use magic to break your hearts—forever. Non-stop pain for CPPHS! And I'll survive, because I'll be eating out of your misery!"

"You're just sick!" Wanda yelled. "What's gotten into you?" Wanda tried to grab her wand.

"Get off slut!" Peaches yelled.

"You're the slut, you pregnant whore!" Wanda yelled without thinking. She then realized what she did and covered her mouth with her hand. "Ooohh….man, that was stupid."

"I'll say! I am SO NOT pregnant! I told you all my deepest darkest secrets last night Wanda, and you had it all as a set-up. I am disgusted in you! I'm going to—"

Suddenly Peaches was sucked into a bloodcurdling vortex of doom and was never seen again for another eight years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What killed her?" Coconut asked Wanda at lunch. "I know it wasn't you! That is so unlike you, Wanda!"

"Coco, weren't you at the assembly this morning?" Starlight said between eating.

"No; I was scared because of all this chaos, so I went home. I ate chocolate. Had a lovely morning, if I say so myself."

"You're lucky you weren't here," Wanda said. "I'm just lucky that no one thinks that I killed Peaches. Which, would be impossible, you know, seeing that we're immortal—"

"Where'd she go, anyway?" Fiera, cheerleading captain and another good friend of Wanda's, asked.

"Jorgan's," Wanda said. "She's in the army now."

"Wait, I don't know what's going on! How did Peaches get into the bloodcurdling vortex of doom in the first place?"

"The principal was secretly in the girls' bathroom," Starlight said. Coconut gave Starlight an odd look. "Don't ask. Anyway, he saw how Wanda was in danger and thought it would be best for our own benefits if Peaches stayed with Jorgen."

"That's going to make it worse!" Coconut screeched.

"I know. But who cares, she's gone! Let's just forget about it and eat!"

"Star, why is it you always eat when there's a problem?" Fiera asked.

Starlight shrugged. "I eat all the time, actually."

Fiera sighed. "And not a single pound gained."

Starlight smiled. "Call me lucky."

"I'm jealous," Fiera and Wanda said at the same time. "Jinx!"

Then the bell rang, and lunch was over. Wanda got her wand out that she received from Starlight earlier that morning and poofed to Fairy Godparenting Development.

---------------------------------------------------------

In FGD, Wanda's conscience was beginning to kick in. She felt bad about Peaches and could've done something to stick up for her. Cosmo noticed Wanda was down, so he floated to her and asked, "Rough day with family?"

"No. You know the Peaches thing?"

"Yes, why?"

"I feel so bad. She used to be my friend! And…and I bet if I was her friend throughout high school, none of this would've ever happened."

"Yeah. My mama said one of the worst mistakes you can make is lose an old friend."

Wanda looked at Cosmo and her eyes were filled with tears. "Cosmo, I don't want to loose you, too!"

"Well, here I am!"

"We should hang out more!"

"Yeah…maybe….."

"Cosmo, I don't want to loose you like I lost Peaches!" Wanda cried, and Cosmo hugged her.

"We can…do something tomorrow, if you'd like…"

"Okay…what would you like to do?"

"Uh…sorry this might take awhile; I'm not very bright…"

"Well…are you failing any classes?"

Cosmo smiled a sheepish grin. "All o' them!"

"I could help you tomorrow."

"So it's a date?"

"Yes. I mean, no. It's a study date. Study GROUP. Gosh, I'm losing it today. Oh shoot, I have cheerleading practice tomorrow…ah, screw it. I'll skip it."

"So we're on tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Then on the announcements, "WILL COSMO PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE IDMEDIATELY. PLEASE COSMO, COME TO THE OFFICE. YOUR MAMA'S HERE TO BRING YOU TO SEE YOUR DOCTOR ABOUT YOUR CONSTIPATION PROBLEMS. THANK YOU."

Cosmo hid a hunk of cheese behind his back and blushed. "Well, I'm trying to quit…"

"You'd better go, Cosmo," Wanda said.

"Okay. Bye-bye; I'll look forward to our date!"

POOF!

"It's a get-together!"

For the rest of the period Wanda studied. Then she went to cheerleading practice, nearly killed herself again as usual, and came home. She did her usual night routine and then tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She was wondering why—because of her guilt over Peaches, or how surprisingly and strangely excited she was for her 'get-together' tomorrow….

(A/N: Oh, poor Wanda and Peaches! I just knew I had to get Cosmo and Wanda to be good friends quickly, so the next chapter will be about their growing friendship. I'm kinda having a writer's block on this story, and on _Save Yourselves._ But I'll think of something! I'm just glad I got this up. Alright, reviews!)

**Reviewers:**

**Trixie21:** There's this quote about love: "Don't rush love; the perfect person will come in your life when you least expect it." I'm kind of using that with Cosmo and Wanda. If everything comes too fast it just wouldn't work. Through the tough times, good times, and twists, they'll become together.

**monkaybrains127:** I like mushiness too, which is why I'm wanting to write this even quicker to get to there! Cuz if you see above, it's going to have to take some time for it to become true love. And when it is…better get ready for lots of running lol….

**Soul Raider 166:** Thanks for reviewing my story and adding me onto your favorites list :-) Makes me feel special. Glad you like my story!

**Apricot Flowers:** Yup, everyone is getting excited that they're going to be together, and I'm getting more and more excited writing this! It has been SO much fun. Glad your computer is fixed too.

**Chibi-Kazooie:** I'll be here to help you in English if you ever need it. Thanks for adding me in your profile :-) Oh, I tried reading your story; I had to have the translator site there too. It took me about a half hour to get through the first part. I got something on how it's three in the morning and Wanda can't sleep. I wish I knew Spanish! Then I could post my stories in Spanish and I could understand yours better, cuz yours sound really good! Well I know after year two of Spanish I'll be a lot better; I'm pretty good at Spanish now.

**Quandtuniverse:** Thanks for the awesome review. It's alright you didn't review it all; your one review was great enough, plus I'm on your fav's list :-) and that always makes me happy. I usually write some from experience and some from my fantasies. I've learned about writing is that you've gotta be very exact for other people to understand you and to just pour out your emotions, which I'm very good at. I'll check out your stories sometime!

**StaticShock28:** Well, Starlight and Cosmo bonded in their class, you know…;) although I could have something else bond them. I'm not sure; I'm just writing this as it comes to my head, along with my plan. And about Starlight—Coconut is really Wanda's best friend, but Starlight is in her group of friends. Probably the second person Wanda is closest with is Starlight. Thanks for putting that in about Starlight though. That made me realize Coconut isn't in the story enough! Although when there's worse stuff going on you'll for sure hear from Coconut.

Thank you, thank you, thank you everybody! I was looking on stats and a lot of people seem to like my story. So I feel pretty special now. Thank you guys, you rock. Well, till next time! Audios! (Now I'm switching from Western to Mexican. Although I did have tacos for dinner.) Now I'm off to orange sherbet!

♥McKenna♥


	9. UnOrdinary Day

**Author's Note:** Have any of you ever heard of Deviant Art, the website? Well in case you haven't it's this sort of website where you can post pictures of whatever there. Well one day while I was bored I was drawing pictures of my characters. I got Starlight, Fiera, and Coconut. They actually turned out pretty good—but not perfect, I mean you can tell I drew them but they look sort of good. Anyway, if I ever get a scanner I'll post them on Deviant Art and you can see what my characters look like! I don't know when I'll get a scanner unfortunately…but what I could do is when I'm at my friends house have her help me with her scanner; I'm sure she'd let me borrow it. It may be awhile but maybe later on you can see my characters!

Oh, about this chapter, this will be my first of the few chapters I'm doing with songs in them. This one I'm using "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton (I got these lyrics off of btw). I had it stuck in my head this morning and thought since this is the first date, or what Wanda likes to call, "get-together," this would be the perfect song since she's slowly falling for Cosmo. I know I'm having "Together" and "Fall to Pieces" in here; actually I've got those two chapters written already! I'll probably have a few more, too, like "I'll Be" for their wedding or engagement cuz that song was so cute when it was in A Cinderella Story. I really got to stop having these fantasies; unless a miracle happens it's not gonna happen. Well anyways…enjoy the chapter! Oh, P.S.—words in _italics_ are Wanda's point of view. And another PS—I used some stuff from Spongebob in here. That's not mine.

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own "Ordinary Day." I don't own "The F.U.N. Song" either.

**Chapter IX: Un-Ordinary Day**

"Isn't it weird?" Starlight asked Wanda the next morning before school. "One of our former best friends is gone because she was going nuts. Who'd know, a girl like Peaches?"

"That's what I was thinking," Coconut commented. "Although I don't think she went nuts; I think she was just bombarded by rumors, plus the guy thing which was pretty serious. And manic depression."

"Scary," Starlight said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Wanda shook her head. "Star, how do you manage to eat all that food? How can you have a huge submarine for breakfast?"

"I win't ha' time," Starlight said, while eating her sandwich. Wanda and Coconut gave her an odd look and Starlight swallowed her sandwich. "I meant, I didn't have time, to eat my usual breakfast, so I had to grab something quick."  
Wanda's eyes boggled. "You mean that's not your normal breakfast? Then what do you eat normally?"

"Um, usually some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza…"

"No, I meant for breakfast," Wanda said.

"Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza…"

Coconut just stared at her. "You—how in the world do you eat all that and you're still the twig you are?"

Wanda nudged Coconut, "I bet she's just using magic to alter her appearance."

Coconut laughed. "Yeah; she's been in Transformation classes for all three years!"

"Hey, you should know I have a very high metabolism. And if I don't eat a lot I get the fairy flu; it's genetic or something like that in my family, how we have high metabolisms and need to eat a lot of food all the time. Hey, Cosmo!"

"Hey, Starrie!" Cosmo said as he floated to the trio by the wall. Cosmo looked at Wanda and smiled. "Hey, Wandie!"

"Hey, Cosmo," Wanda said. "Looking forward to our get-together today?"

"You bet! My daddy even called last night and I told him all about our date!"

"Cosmo, it's not a date!" Wanda exclaimed laughing, but then she stopped, thinking, _Oh great, Starlight is gonna be really mad about this..._

"Aww, you two are going on a date?" Starlight cooed. "Better not let Wandissimo hear about that!"

"Star, I'm so sorry," Wanda said flustered. "I mean I forgot you two are going out and all and Wandissimo's not gonna be happy either so you know what you can just hate me now cuz—"

"Oh, Wanda! I have a date this Saturday, don't worry!"

Wanda frowned. "You…but you, and Cosmo—"

"We're not together anymore. But we're still good friends. Right, Cozzie?"

"Right! Yay friends! I actually have friends now; I'm so happy! You and Wandie!"

Wanda blushed. She loved it how Cosmo called Wanda Wandie. Then she frowned. Why was she feeling that way; getting some butterflies in her stomach like she always did when she was around Wandissimo. Could she...nah, she couldn't like Cosmo. Sure he was cute, funny…but…no! Never! She belonged with Wandissimo and the popular crowd! She…

"Uh, hello Wanda!" Coconut waved her wand in front of Wanda's face. "Wake up sleepyhead!" Since Coconut waved her wand, it then caused Wanda to wake up but become sleepy still. There were some sparks coming from Wanda, then she was stuck with the look she woke up to every morning and was wide awake.

"Coco!" Wanda yelled. Some people looked over to hear and giggled. "Look what you've done! How many times have I told you to not wake people up with your wand? You say it, you wave the wand—POOF there you go, people wake up. Auughh…"

Then the bell rang for first classes. "Well, see you Wandie!" Cosmo yelled over the bell and laughter in the hallways. He floated off to his first class—special, special, special ed.

Wanda left, feeling angry, flustered, and confused….

-------------------------------------------------

That whole day had almost been an ordinary day for Wanda—learning about what humans were going to do in the future, hang out with Wandissimo and his friends, fight with Wanda, and talk with Cosmo in Fairy Godparenting Development. The only thing that was making this day not ordinary was Wanda figuring out what she and Cosmo were going to do on their 'get-together.' She had to make it fun, since she was skipping cheerleading practice and her real date with Wandissimo that night for Cosmo. Why Wanda was going to do that was still a mystery to her. She always made sure that she was on time for all of her dates and tried to come to them, no matter what the circumstance—unless she was sick or something like that. She had lied to her cheerleading squad that she had a dentist appointment with the Tooth Fairy, who she hated so much. Then she planned that after the 'appointment' she was going to tell Wandissimo that she wasn't feeling well due to the appointment and her hatred towards the Tooth Fairy so she would have to stay home. Wanda only hoped that her popularity wouldn't cause people to come to her house and bring her balloons and such. She was risking quite a lot to be with Cosmo, which still confused her. He wasn't her boyfriend; he was just her partner in Fairy Godparenting Development! She wasn't starting to feel this way…was she?

Wanda had met Cosmo by the dumpster at CPPHS. Why the dumpster you may ask? Well, absolutely no one was at the dumpster after school hours, not even the gangsters. No one knew why, but no one did. (A/N: I always end up eating pizza by dumpsters for some weird reason with friends…long story, funny story. Sorry just felt like I had to put that there. Don't know why though.) Anyway, he was waiting for her right there. When Wanda saw him, he was eating cheese.

"Hey, Cosmo," she said with a smile.

"Aaaahhhh!" he yelled, dropping his cheese. "It wasn't me and I didn't do it!"

"Cosmo, it's me, Wanda, calm down." Wanda put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh…you, oh thank goodness, I thought you were Jorgen!"

"Jorgen?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's Jorgen have to do with this?"

"Well…at the military academy I spent most of my childhood at, I was assigned to clean toilets forever."

"Toilets? Hmm, how 'bout that?"

"Yeah. Well, I still have to sometimes, even though I'm not in the military anymore. I accidentally clogged his today."

"Oh, dear. That's not good."

"Tell me about it! Wanda, you've got to hide me!"

"Oh, Cosmo, don't worry! If Jorgen sees you with me, he's bound to start blaming me for all the stuff Blonda does, so he'll forget about you, don't worry! Now come on, let's go!"

"Yay! Our date!"

"Get-together!"

_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

**_Just trying to get by._**

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

**_And as he asked if I would come along_**

_**I started to realize-**_

_**That everyday you find **_

_**Just what he's looking for,**_

**_Like a shooting star he shines._**

_Life can get so boring, even if you have everything you desired for. I believe the reason why it gets boring is because you go through the same routine every day, day after day, everything's always the same. This can get dangerous if you ask me, because while having the same life every day you become lazy and forget to know how to handle the troubles in your life. Something bad can strike any time now—and you'll have forgotten what to do. Suddenly life is not so boring anymore—it is dangerous._

_However, there can be wonderful changes for a boring life, such as what I am experiencing today. Today I was supposed to just be hanging out with Cosmo tutoring him so he won't fail all his classes—again—and here we are looking at the clouds. Childish, I know, but still, who cares? No one is here to watch us and laugh at Cosmo and me, and if they were right now I could care less. I'm having such a fun time with such a simple, ordinary boy who I'm starting to believe is not so ordinary anymore. Here we are laughing and just simply having fun, talking about some of the most pointless stuff—cheese, Cosmo's fear of doctors, flowers, clouds—everything that you couldn't imagine you could have an in-depth conversation about. Usually when I'm with my friends and boyfriend we talk about life and gossip and stuff like that, but sometimes you've just gotta let go of that. My friends think being immature is wrong, since we're seventeen now, but right now I don't care. Being with Cosmo, staring at the clouds, is like a large weight on my shoulders has been released. It is wonderful, and absolute bliss. And it's weird, because I know I should feel guilty because I have a boyfriend, but now I don't care at all. All I know is that I never want this moment to end, because for the first time in a long time I have felt these feeling I have wanted to feel since—since—well, since I was five, actually._

"_Hey!" Cosmo said, interrupting my thoughts._

"_Yes, Cozzie?" I smiled. I thought of the nickname "Cozzie" for him. Cute, isn't it?_

"_Wanna sing 'The F.U.N. Song?'"_

"_The F.U.N. Song?"_

"_Yeah, come on! It's fun!"_

"_Okay…" Okay, maybe there were a few childish things that I was embarrassed about._

"_Catch me if you can!" He yelled, zipping through the flowers in the field nearby._

"_I'll get you!" I yelled, laughing._

_Who knew that the little fairy could fly so fast? I assumed that was probably from hiding from Jorgen so much. When I finally caught up with him, I was very, very worn out. "Okay," I breathed, catching my breath. "How's this song go?"_

"_Well…" he waved his wand and suddenly some weird music came on._

"_What the heck is this?"_

"_Just listen to me: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere, anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!"_

_I smiled. "That's cute, Cosmo, but we're in Fairy World, not the ocean!"_

"_I know. I made up this song the day I sank Atlantis."_

"_Oh…wait, you WHAT?"_

"_It was an accident!" Cosmo smiled sheepishly, which made my stomach do that weird flip thing when I'm around Wandissimo. I decided to ignore it for the fifty millionth time that day. "I decided to make it cleaner!"_

"_Okay then. Well, how should we change it to make sense?"_

"_Let's not! Nothing I say ever makes sense anyway!"_

"_True."_

"_Jorgen was so mad that day though…he hated my song! He and this one evil fairy changed the words to "F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for URANIUM…BOMBS! N is for no survivors WHEN YOU—" But I stopped them before they ended it. Come on, let's sing it!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him while he was flying. We sang the song, and I was a little embarrassed, but hey, like the song says, it was fun!_

"_Hey Cozzie!" I yelled while we were flying (it was hard to hear because of the agility we were flying at.) "I've got another version for you! 'F is for frolic through all the flowers, U is for ukulele, N is for nose picking, sharing gum and sand licking, here with my best buddy!"_

"_I LOVE IT!"_

_We were singing the F.U.N. song, all three versions plus a laughing version, for quite a while. Then we had to slow down because even Cosmo was getting tired. When we sat down, I smiled. This boy was so far from ordinary. If it was night, he'd make the night sky sparkle._

_Not that anyone needed to know that._

_**He said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?**_

"_Wandie, can I see your hand?"_

_I looked up from where I was lying down. We had flown to a forest, and trees were all around us. There was a sunset around us, making the scenery even more beautiful. "Why?" I asked._

"_I just want to see something!"_

"_Uh…sure, go ahead." I gave him my hands, both of them, I don't know why though._

_He took them and waved his wand over my hands. "Look," he whispered._

_I looked at my hands. The lines that appear on hands had turned to gold and they were swirling. "Cosmo, what did you do?" I asked, slightly worried._

"_Just look, one of my roommates at the military school showed me how to do this. You wave your wand over the one you love's hands, and it can see if you have a future with them. Although sometimes it comes out a little blurry, because I'm not that good at it."_

"_Oh. Wait, the one you love? Cosmo, you love me?"_

"_Well, I assumed he meant friends and family too. I'm not sure, how should I know?"_

"_Oh, right." My heart sank and I don't know why. I had a future with a sexy Mexican guy. Why was I feeling bad? "What does my hand say?"_

"_Um…I don't know. All the lines are connecting into a circle or something like that."_

"_A circle. Hmm. Do you think maybe that's symbolic of something?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh. Wait—the trees around us are in a circle! It's probably just a reflection of that."_

"_Yeah." Right as the golden circle was fading, I saw a small twinkle and then it was gone. "Hmm, doesn't always do that."_

"_Oh. Cosmo…"_

_Cosmo looked into my eyes. That had to be the first time I had seen such beautiful eyes, eyes so green, so intense for someone so stupid, although now that I'm spending so much time with him I'm starting to see that maybe he's not that stupid after all. He's different for sure…and I like it, a lot. A whole lot._

"_Wanda," Cosmo whispered very quietly, stroking my cheek with his finger, sending all sorts of butterflies in my stomach, "are you alright?"_

"_Um," I swallowed. "Yeah. I think so. I'm um, not so sure, um,…" I blushed. Amazing how I become so flustered on a cute—yes I'll admit it, cute, so sue me—boy, and I'm losing all my vocabulary! But that never happens unless I'm…couldn't be…no, it's impossible…_

_He held my hands in his. "Why?" he asked, pulling me into his arms, now playing with my hair._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you think you deserve such a guy as Wandissimo?"_

"_I…I don't know. We've been together since freshman year."_

"_That doesn't mean it'll last forever…"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I don't. But didn't you see your future in the palm of your hand?"_

"_Cozzie, I saw a circle."_

"_But I saw things you didn't…"_

"_Things? Coz, what are you talking about?"_

"_I…I can't tell you…but I think you deserve better than Muscles Magoo…" that made me laugh. "It's true, Wandie…you'll understand someday…but for now, just be yourself, don't try too hard, just live while you can…"_

_**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**_

_**Although they did not feel**_

_**For I felt what I had not felt before**_

_**You'd swear those words could heal.**_

_**And as I looked up into those eyes**_

_**His vision borrows mine.**_

_**And to know he's no stranger,**_

_**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**_

_I just sat there in Cosmo's embrace for a long time. It was wonderful, but the whole time I felt that I was cheating on Wandissimo. I think Cosmo could tell, too, because he kept whispering, "It's alright Wandie" in my ear. Still, this felt so wrong. But everything was so confusing. How could it be wrong if it felt so right?..._

_I looked back into those beautiful green eyes of his. Looking into those eyes, I felt safe, I felt content with being myself or anyone who I wanted to be, I felt everything—love, hate, peace, pain, lust, longing—everything, even the bad stuff. But that was okay, because while looking into his eyes I knew what I was meant to be, and what I was meant to feel. I felt like the most wonderful person in the world, even though I know I'm not. But it felt great because at least one person knew all about me and still loved me anyway, and believed that I was theirs forever._

_You'd think that I should say this stuff about Wandissimo. I have, a long time ago. But life gets boring, and now, everything is changing. I've known about Cosmo's childhood, and I'm learning more and more about him each day in Fairy Godparenting Development, and more than ever today. I know what he is and what he is capable of. I've known him…forever, it feels like…and forever is even more than I can imagine…but in Cosmo's eyes, I can see it all._

_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

_Cosmo took me away from his embrace and examined my hands again, smiling. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he was so happy about. I asked him, and he replied, "Don't you see that everything—your future, your dreams, your hopes—are in the palm of your hand?"_

_I shook my head. "I guess not."_

"_Then I guess I know you better than you know yourself."_

_**Please come with me,**_

_**See what I see.**_

_**Touch the stars for time will not flee.**_

_**Time will not flee.**_

_**Can you see?**_

"_Wandie, someday I'm going to take you to all the places I escaped in military school. I'm going to take you to outer space, to under the ocean to Atlantis, to Pittsburg—well, maybe not there, but anyway, everywhere in Fairy World that I escaped to that kept me alive through those tough times."_

_I smiled. "You can show me now if you'd like."_

_Cosmo sighed. "Oh, no, now's not the right time at all. We need to wait for us to mature…actually, I need to wait for you to mature, since there's no hope for me. But trust me, someday…someday, you just wait…"_

_**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**_

_**As I wake in bed**_

_**And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.**_

_**Or was it all in my head?**_

_**Did he ask if I would come along**_

_**It all seemed so real.**_

**_But as I looked to the door,_**

_**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**_

_I must have fallen asleep in the circle in the forest. I dreamed that I was by a waterfall by myself in the forest again. It was just beautiful, but something wasn't right. I was by myself, and I needed someone to be there with me so I could enjoy the true beauty of it all. Then I saw Cosmo floating next to me, but all I could see was a silhouette of him. Then I saw him slowly disappearing, and the world around me disappearing…to all sorts of beautiful settings…and golden circles all around me…Then I awoke._

_**And he said he my take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can,**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**Right in the palm of your hand,**_

_**Right in the palm of your hand.**_

"_Good morning, sleepyhead," Cosmo said._

"_Hey there…wait, MORNING?"_

"_Relax, it's been only about twenty minutes."_

"_Oh, thank goodness. Coz, I had a dream. It was kind of weird."_

"_Oh? What happened?"_

"_Well, I was by a waterfall by myself, and then I saw you coming. Well I saw your silhouette, at least. Anyway, then you disappeared and there were all these flashes of different pretty settings all around me, and there were golden circles everywhere."_

_Cosmo smiled, taking my hand. "See? Your life is in your hands. Live while you can."_

_I smiled._

_**Just a day, just an ordinary day**_

**_Just trying to get by._**

_It truly is amazing on how you're just living your normal life and something amazing happens right before your eyes that affects your outlook on life and touches your heart. I was just trying to make everyone happy and pass my classes but then…_

_**Just a boy, **_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

…_Here comes Cosmo, and today has been one of the best days of my life…_

…_too bad that all has to end. Suddenly three clouds poofed up. One was Jorgen hunting for Cosmo, the other was an angry varsity cheerleading squad and the other was…_

_Wandissimo._

_I am SO dead._

(A/N: Busted! What's going to happen to Wanda and Cosmo? And what the heck was Cosmo talking about? Find out next chapter!)

**Reviewers:**

**Quandtuniverse:** Same thing happens to me too. My friend Kat though is a huge reader; she reads like five books at a time literally, and doesn't get confused! Plus she's learning like three different languages and it's like, Kat how do you do that? So yeah, that's your piece of useless info about my dumb and boring life for today. Hoo-rah.

**Trixie21:** I needed to get Peaches out of the story for a while. Plus she's kind of symbolic for my friend who's in Utah right now. She's coming back really soon though and there's going to be a surprise party for her. Plus in the future Peaches will also come back…if you know the story really well; you'd know what I mean. But if you don't like spoilers don't find out! Just keep reading; you'll see later on!

**Chibi-Kazooie:** You're not an immature writer! Your story sounds great! I can't wait to find out what happens. Unfortunately it may take awhile, since my Spanish isn't the greatest after being in only year one at school, but I will read it! Thanks for complimenting my Spanish. I got an A for both semesters :-D yay me! It's great I'm talking to you and not forgetting Spanish over the summer too. Oh btw since your family knows only Spanish, when you're mad you could be swearing at them in English and stuff and they'll have no clue what you're saying! Lol just a thought. My friends and I joke about that a lot in Spanish class.

**Googala:** Thank you! Actually it's neither Mr. or Mrs. I'm female, and unfortunately it couldn't be Mrs. cuz I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not married. So I guess it would be Miss, for now until I talk to Bob3…uh, never mind me. Well anyways thanks for reviewing my story:-)

**Apricot Flowers:** See above at Trixie21's review about Peaches—that's why she had to go, and because she is based off my friend Kara I am dedicating this chapter to Kara. Nothing that bad happened to Kara though, as far as I know. I tend to exaggerate my angst stuff, which when I'm showing people my poems and lyrics worries them. Actually, come to think of it, they're all exactly about what I'm feeling, but with poetry and songs feelings come out pretty strong. Well what can I say? I'm a writer; it's what we do, I guess.

**Luckygurl12:** Thanks! And no way am I finished! With where I'm at now, this story is going to be even longer than I was planning it to be. But that's alright; it's just going to help me improve as a writer.

Thank you so much guys for staying with me this long! I am having a BLAST writing this story. It's also great having people like you reviewing it telling me how I'm doing; it really makes my day. So thank you, thank you, thank you:-D

Till next time—

♥McKenna♥


	10. Busted!

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I've decided to update today since I'm going to be extremely busy next week with family things. Saturday I'm going to my cousin's for a pool party, Sunday I'm going to my aunt's for a fourth of July party and am going to see my cousin, who's one of my best friends, visit from California. I'm going to sleep over there and then Monday drive to my other aunt's for a picnic. Tuesday I'm going to Cedar Point and I'm staying there and am going to spend the night till Wednesday. I'm not sure when I'll be back—Wednesday or Thursday. But when I do get back I'll be worn out and tired, so I might not be in the best mood to write a whole chapter in one night like I'm doing right now.

Oh, about Deviant Art—I signed up, but since I don't have a scanner there's no art there, however what I would like to do is draw some scenes from each of my chapters. I can't draw really well but my brothers liked my pictures of the characters in my story. So if you want to, you can leave comments for me saying which scenes you would like. Or C/W fluff. My username is Creative-Soul. Too bad the username isn't that creative :-/ aww whatever. Anyways, yeah, not much too it yet. Maybe my aunt or someone will have a scanner.

Oh, one more thing—

I also have another song on here. It's just at the end though. It's "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. It's not even the whole thing—just a few lines. But it seemed fitting for this chapter.

Alright now, here's the chapter and enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own "Ocean Avenue."

**Chapter X: Busted!**

Of all of the days Wanda had lived, she had never seen so many people with such angry faces. Here was the varsity cheerleading squad, Jorgen (well, he was actually for Cosmo, but he was more likely to blame Wanda anyway) and the worst of all-Wandissimo. Wanda knew she was in for it big time. She wondered if she'd even make it out of her mess she was stuck in alive. Jorgen of course, being the toughest fairy in the universe, would blame Wanda for everything and probably shred her to bits. But then, if he did kill her, who else would he blame for everything? So dying was out of the option. Well, it already had been in the first place. But who knows—maybe he could leave an immortal mark of embarrassment on her! Or put her in military school and have her clean toilets for eternity like he did to Cosmo!

The varsity cheerleading squad…oh man, they could do everything horrible that was imaginable to Wanda if she wasn't kicked out of CPPHS! Of course, they would destroy her reputation and also make her the biggest loser in school and have Luther torture her every day instead of Cosmo. Not to mention, become Blonda's slave! Oh, the horror, the inhumanity!

Then the worst—Wandissimo. Wanda could see everything in his purple eyes—anger, sadness, hurt, and rejection. How could she do this to him? Lie to her own boyfriend! To hang out with an…an…idiot! Wandissimo was right; he was an idiot! Suddenly the wonderful moments of Wanda hanging out with Cosmo came crashing down and she wished to treasure them no more. All she wanted was Wandissimo. She remembered a quote that her grandmother used to say, "You never know how much you love someone until you lose them." She could see it all crashing down, her life, her hope, her love, her reputation, everything was falling out of place. And as she could feel that in her heart and see and understand it all in her mind, she became to care less and less of what everything in her world meant to her.

_So this is what it's like to lose it all,_ Wanda thought. She was slowly becoming numb to the pain. There was dead silence until Fiera spoke up. "Well," she said quietly, "it seems that you weren't at the Tooth Fairy's today."

"I should have known," Angel, another girl on the squad, said. "Wanda hates the Tooth Fairy."

"How could you lie to us all?" Jorgen said, his voice rising higher with every word. "You lied to us all, and even if it were true WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU GOING TO BE DOING WITH MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"

"I thought you two broke up," Wandissimo said.

"We did, but that is not important. You Wanda, have lied to these puny cheerleaders and the handsome, sexy fairy. All to hang out with an IDIOT WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO CLEAN MY CLOGGED TOILET! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"I, um…" Wanda trembled. She cowered in fear. Cosmo tediously put an arm around Wanda, but at the moment all her anger was going towards Cosmo. "Get off!" she yelled.

Cosmo frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. "Wandie…"

"And don't you call me that again," Wanda snapped. "Guys, I…I, you see, I thought it would be fun to hang out with him. He seems pretty cool, kind of."

"No he's not," some cheerleaders argued.

"Well, I've just had so much to do lately! I'm trying to help Cosmo pass his classes, and that's what this was really all about. But it changed, and we were having so much fun. I don't know why I lied to you guys, but I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…and Jorgen, I'll be willing to unclog your toilet in Cosmo's place, since he was supposed to and…yeah, that's about it. I'm really, really sorry everyone." Wanda broke down crying.

Fiera floated over to Wanda. "There, there, child it's alright, if you needed some time off all you had to do was ask."

"Sí, I have cheated on you a few times, es no para tanta, mí amor." Wandissimo said.

"Oh." Wanda sniffed. "Wait…you WHAT?"

"Well, you know, there are chicas bonitas in Fairy World, why not check them out? And it's not like cheating; more like, a simple date. Es no probema, porqué I come back to you after los sabados."

"Uh Wandissimo, not everyone can understand what you're saying."

"What I mean is, occasionally on a…what's the English word for the last day of the week?"

"Saturday?"

"Sí, that day. Pues, a veces a sabados yo salgo con una chica yo sé para la escuela—"

"QUIT SPEAKING SPANISH!" everyone yelled. (A/N: Kaz and Neolight, what do you think? I wanted this posted before I went away for the week, otherwise I would've come to you guys. If I messed up with conocer and ser just let me know and I'll change it. But how is it? Is my español bueno o no?)

"Oh, lo siento, I mean, sorry," Wandissimo flushed, receiving many dirty looks. "What I said was on Saturdays sometimes on Saturdays I go out with a girl that I was checking out in class at school, and then…uh you cut me off here hold on, my English is getting kind of rusty…well anyways, the girl isn't what I dreamed she would be and I realize how much I love my Wanda."

"How can your English get rusty if you speak it all the time?" Wanda asked.

"I speak Spanish at The Home with my grandfather," Wandissimo replied. "I've known Spanish my whole life. That's why the teachers asked me to help out with Spanish I freshman year. I still do. And I am a great teacher. No one can resist my sexy biceps!" Wandissimo did the trademark shirt ripping off thing. The cheerleaders blushed and squealed at his muscles.

"Wait, we're getting off subject!" Wanda cried.

"No we're not," Fiera said. "Wandissimo has forgiven you for cheating on him. And he says cheating on your lover often pulls you closer."

"I did not cheat on him! And that is just totally sick!"

"Well whatever. As for us…" Fiera and all the cheerleaders quickly came into a circle and started whispering like crazy while looking at Wanda, like they did in the hallways all the time when they were trashing a girl or checking out a hot guy. Wanda felt completely vulnerable and helpless. _So this is what it's like to be the outsider of the circle,_ she thought. Then the cheerleaders turned around after a few minutes and smiled. "We forgive you too, Wanda."

Wanda gasped, her eyes popped out. "You…do? You're not kicking me out of the squad or staring nasty rumor or such?"

Angel laughed. "Of course not! I often skip school and a practice once in a while to hang with my boyfriend or go shopping! Plus, we can see how stressed you are, always trying to make everyone happy and with schoolwork and stuff. You're such a sweetheart! How could we be mad at someone like you?"

"It's okay Wanda, just tell us the truth next time, okay?" Fiera smiled. "You don't have to worry about us being mad at you at all. Deal?"

Wanda smiled. "Deal."

"Wait, you still have me to deal with!" Jorgen boomed. Wanda turned around and was blown away, literally, at Jorgen's yelling. "YOU HAVE MADE COSMO LATE FOR MY PLUMBING! BLONDA HAS A LATE HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT AND YOU WOULD NOT GIVE HER YOURS AND OFFER TO FAIL FOR HER! HOW COULD YOU LET ME AND YOUR SLIGHTLY HOTTER SISTER DOWN? That is all." With that Jorgen poofed away.

The cheerleaders looked very shocked. Wanda shrugged. "He's always like that," she said. "Is practice over?"

"It's been over for about three hours," the cheerleaders said.

"And you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow," Wandissimo said. "And I need mine." Then he poofed away.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow," the cheerleaders said, each of them poofing away. It left Wanda and Cosmo alone in the darkness again.

"Uh…sorry about that," Wanda mumbled.

"It's okay!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Wanda gave him an anomalous look. "Why are you always smiling? It gets annoying."

"I smile because I have no clue what's going on! I smile because I have nothing better to do! I smile because…because I like to! So smile!"

"No. Look Coz, I mean Cosmo, this really isn't going to work out."

Cosmo's smile slowly faded from his face. "But…why?"

"I have a reputation to protect. Do you know how scary it was when I saw the cheer squad talking about me? We talk about you and other people like that! I don't want to be an outsider! And I've got so much pressure. It just wouldn't work out."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm going to go now." Wanda poofed back into her room. She turned on her light, then wondered if Cosmo was going to get lost. She decided that she could care less, and jumped onto her bed, falling asleep in thirty seconds flat, feeling relieved yet filled with angst.

--------------------------------------------------

"You can't be angry at him forever," Coconut said, grabbing the last pudding at lunch.

"I know I can't," Wanda said, after sharing the entire story of what had happened the previous night. "It's just so embarrassing. And last night those butterflies in my stomach…I don't even know why I was feeling them. I have Wandissimo."

"That's what you're trying to tell yourself," Starlight mumbled and she grabbed two boxes of extra-large pizza.

"Oh. Wait, what?"

Starlight looked at Wanda, not sure if she was shocked at how much food was on her plate as usual, or about her last comment. She decided to go with the latter. "Look, you're always telling us what a great boyfriend Wandissimo is, and you brag about it so much that I've figured out through my Psychology class that you're just covering up your feelings inside."

"And those feelings are…" Wanda asked.

"Insecurity with Wandissimo. It's so simple. And you're trying to find that security within Cosmo. I'm assuming it's just because life is complicated and you want it back like the simple ways way back then when we first met, or you're trying to find that security because I went out with him, or you love him. I doubt that though, I'm going with the first one."

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Coconut exclaimed.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know…I don't know anything anymore. I'm not really hungry guys, so I'm just going to hang out in the library, okay?"

"Okay, but if you need us we'll be here, okay?" Starlight asked.

"Okay. See you later." Wanda poofed off to the library. She then sat down on the large, comfy sofa and decided to collect her thoughts. She had so many though that she decided to just play around with her wand. She was moving it around, making little sparks coming out of it, and then without trying she accidentally waved it over her palm. Little golden lines slowly appeared and they created a small circle. Then, silver ones appeared, and they created the words inside her palm:

_Works in mysterious ways._

Wanda frowned, confused. The words slowly faded away and began to make new words appear.

_If you know the answers, what's the use?_

The answers to what? Life? School? What? More words began to fade and appear.

_You gotta act like you don't know what's going on._

_You gotta trust yourself._

_Trust him._

_Don't be ashamed of anything anymore._

_Some things are worth it._

Then the golden and silver lines faded, leaving Wanda's hand with a small glow. Then there was a bright glow, and the whole library was filled with an astonishing light. The words appeared large enough for everyone to see it, but at that moment time stood still, and only Wanda could see it. It read:

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down_

_On me and take me away_

Then the bell rang, and Wanda knew what that meant—Fairy Godparenting Development. She shuttered, knowing that Cosmo would be there and things would be incredibly awkward. Should she skip, or be strong and go? The other one seemed to sound less wimpy, so Wanda poofed off to class.

Fortunately, Cosmo wasn't there that day. He was gone due to cleaning more of Jorgen's toilets. Wanda was happy for the opportunity to think her thoughts over.

Truthfully, did she want to have some sort of relationship with Cosmo, friendship or, dare she think it, romantic?

Absolutely.

But at the moment, everything was screwed up. The looks Wanda gave him the night before, the way she spoke to him once people were there, not even helping him get home…everything was going to be a mess. But she still wanted him. And she knew why—to relieve her childhood, the night before…and just because.

But what about Wandissimo?

Wanda sighed. There were so many things to fix in her life.

And she would do whatever she could to fix them. Even if that meant breaking her heart.

**Reviewers:**

**Quandtuniverse:** Thanks. I wasn't planning fluff at all for quite some time but hey, I needed something, so I added it. And about Deviant Art—I'll check out your art, and add you to my list if you don't mind.

**Neolight:** Thank you! I also have Chibi-Kazooie helping me with Spanish too, but hey you know what they say, the more the merrier!

**Apricot Flowers:** Yup I'm not usually good at cliffies. But I just had to add that classic scene where the guy finds the girl with another guy. Also about DeviantArt, I'll add you too, and what's your friends? I'd be more than happy to add them too, seeing that no one knows I exist there. Oh well, I'm more of a writer anyways. And one more thing—do you have a buddy profile with the username of 'hersheykiss'? Cuz I was looking at random ones yesterday cuz I was bored and that one had your name and the 'rock on' thing. Is that you? Mine's the same but has 48307 on the end by the way.

**Trixie21:** C/W fluff rocks! Can't wait for future fluff, it's gonna be fun lol. I thought about your thoughts on Cosmo, they do make sense. He does use it differently. So I'm going to try to make him more intelligent too, especially after he was with Wanda.

**Chibi-Kazooie:** Hey there, good ol' Kaz :-D I don't know how many chapters I have planned for this, but it is probably going to be more than 20. Maybe 25-30? I don't know; that seems really long. But I don't know yet, only God knows.

**StaticShock28:** Your review made me laugh lol. I don't know why I didn't put this up sooner since I have exactly everything in my head. Probably cuz of my schedule, though. I've had my job and I've been volunteering at VBS this week.

Short chapter, I know, but I didn't have as much time today. Next one I know is going to require some thinking, since I've gotta make it good instead of just all heartbreak and stuff. I've got to get Cosmo and Wanda together again! They were just so right! But how? Don't worry, I'll get them back together. And I'll make everyone happy again. Well I must go and start packing for my very busy week. I'll miss you guys, but I'll be back!

Till next time,

♥McKenna♥


	11. Sister Dearest

**Author's Note:** I know it has been forever since I updated, and to all who read this story I am so, so sorry! I have been grounded from the computer for a month and I've had an extreme writer's block. But I feel the need to update my story. I'm sure something will come along, hopefully. When I'm typing words seem to come on the screen and into my head. Actually, reverse that. Uh, anyways…on with the story! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Right now it's going to sound like this sick high school drama and all the characters are going to be, well, out of character. So I apologize for that; I'm doing my best though. Well, not really, since I know I can do way better than this. But when you've got writer's block, what are you gonna do? Anyways, really soon things will heat up between relationships with both Wandissimo and Cosmo. Senior year for Wanda and Cosmo is gonna rock.

Oh, thanks to **StaticShock28** for your idea. I'm using it. In case some of you have read my fic _Save Yourselves_ this is sort of the same thing, like how a chapter started. I mean, what I mean is – ah, whatever, just read the chapter please!

**Disclaimer:** FOP belongs to Butch Hartman.

**Chapter XI: Sister Dearest**

Wanda was having one of those out-of-body dreams, the ones where you watch either yourself acting out on the dreams or others. In her dream, she was watching a girl who looked like Wanda, but Wanda couldn't believe that the fairy torturing poor, innocent geeks was her. She and a lot of popular girls were using their magic to turn the geeks into awful things – rocks, flies, poop, anything gross and vile. And worse, they all were flushing them down a huge super toilet! The screams hurt Wanda's ears, and the maniacal laughter was too much to bear for Wanda, but she was having an out-of-body experience, so what could she do about it? She wanted to badly to yell "Stop, stop!" Immediately after thinking that, the Wanda character yelled, "Stop it! This is ridiculous!" There was loud, dramatic gasps from all the fairies. Suddenly, they turned her into – into –

"Aaaahhhh!" Wanda cried, transforming into the Tooth Fairy. The out-of-body Wanda frowned. She had always had a deep, dark secret about becoming the Tooth Fairy – boys fell over this fairy because of her beauty and kindness of dropping a quarter under children's pillows.

Suddenly, Jorgen Von Strangle came over and yelled, "My love! My life! Marry me!"

"NOOOO!" Out-of-body Wanda yelled.

"YES JORGEN!" Evil Wanda cried. She and Jorgen married, and Wanda became the most well-known fairy in Fairy World, but also one of the most hated. Then, she was voted Prom Queen.

While Wanda was on the stage wearing her crown, she saw another version of Wanda. This Wanda was dressed in rags yet she was serving cheese to the people at the Prom, and she was the head of an angry mob filled random fairies carrying torches. Most looked blurry in the dream, but in the blur Wanda could make out a small green fairy…Cosmo? In chains? Out-of-body and Rag Wanda were furious. Rag Wanda yelled "CHARGE!" And all the fairies destroyed the Prom Queen Wanda and Jorgen. But in the end, Rag Wanda fell to the ground, disappearing in golden lights….

Wanda woke up then around 10:45. She couldn't believe that she had slept in so late, even on a Saturday. It was probably because of her stressing over school, her social life, and Cosmo. She was lost, confused, and desperate…so desperate it caused her to consult to her worst enemy; the one fairy she hated over everyone else; the one fairy that ruined her life; the one fairy who had it all and used it for evil; the one fairy I can't stop rambling about…yes, that fairy:

"Blonda!"

Blonda turned around to find her sister Wanda in her yellow pajamas and a hot pink robe loosely tied around her body, and her hair in a huge, curly mess. Blonda on the other hand was looking like a model who stepped out of a pajama ad – lacy nightgown and slippers that looked like flip flops, and her hair was neatly combed and straight.

Blonda sighed. Why did her sister have to look so horrible? If she tried to look her best, then maybe she would make something of herself…then again, Wanda has the hot boyfriend, and she still didn't have one…

"Are you gonna talk to me, or what?" Wanda slumped down into the chair next to Blonda.

Blonda sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm desperate. I need advice."

Blonda rolled her eyes. "You? You needing advice from – oh, what was it you called me last week – an over-dramatic actress who pays too much attention to the lifestyles of the rich and – "

"Blonda! Augh, see, this is why I never come to you for advice. But I'm serious. I'm desperate, and right now no one would understand, and since you're my own flesh and blood, well, I hate you but you do know everything about me…way too much about me…"

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"Oh…" Wanda got her wand out of her robe pocket and poofed herself her purse. "Let's see…I've got a $50 gift card, seven pieces of gum left, and a nail file."

Blonda shrugged. "Good enough." She grabbed the stuff, and Wanda poofed her purse away. "So what do you need?"

"Well, it's about Cosmo and Wandissimo."

"Oh, that's it?" Blonda laughed. "You know, you come to me for advice, me out of all people, and I would've thought that it was something bad. Girl, you think high school is drama? Try boarding school, grades K-12. You get it all there: the juiciest gossip, teacher-student relationships, magic fights, and tons of other crap."

"Blonda, I think that this is serious, when you and your significant other have cheated on each other at least once, and Cosmo and I that one night – "

"Ooh, wait, you and Cosmo? This is interesting. It's the classic film – the popular girl dumps her hot sexy boyfriend for the biggest geek in the school, and go through hardships but in the end make it through, and all that has been done is worth it. There, does that work?" Blonda started to file her nails with her new nail file.

Wanda moaned. "Blonda, life doesn't work out like it does in the movies. This isn't a film. This is real life. No take fives, or cuts, or anything. This is all happening now."

"That's not what I meant. You may have a happy ending or you may not. You've gotta see what really happens with the characters. You've gotta look between the lines."

"Blonda! This isn't about movies! This is what I should do with Wandissimo and Cosmo!"

"Jeez, chill girl. Now calm down. Take a deep breath, in, and out. In and out. Good girl. Now what I suggest you do is just follow your heart."

Wanda gave Blonda a crazy look. "Follow my heart? My heart? Do you know what my heart's gotten me in to right now? This mess? Why should I follow my heart? Look what happened with Wandissimo in freshman year when I followed my heart then! Sure, it was fun while it lasted, but now look what it's done to me!"

"**NO!"** Wanda stared at Blonda for a moment while she took a few deep breaths. Then, Blonda whispered, "I never said you'd get a happy ending. Life never said you'd get a happy ending. But at times like this, your heart knows what's best." Wanda looked down, and then could feel a small tear about to come out. She blinked, causing it to go away. "I know you're scared," Blonda continued, in a soothing voice, "I get scared too; we all do. We all feel weak, and lost, but this is all temporary. Trust me. Just be patient. That's all I can tell you."

Wanda looked up and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice quivering. She stood up and floated to her bathroom to charge her wand and take a shower.

Then Blonda called out, "After all, if someone thinks you're cute, you two weirdos will fit perfectly."

Wanda frowned. "I still hate you."

"Same here, same here."

Wanda sighed. Well, she got some advice. Listen to your heart. Now she just had to apply that to real life.

And applying that to life, which meant high school, that would be tricky, not to mention dangerous.

**Reviewers:**

**Trixie21:** Wow, that was the longest review I've ever gotten! I've pictured her like that in her teen years—unsure of everything and stuff. Btw your fic rocked! The honeymoon one I mean.

**Quandtuniverse:** Thanks. It's okay; we all get sugar high at times ;-)

**Apricot Flowers:** Thank you! And don't worry – I would never leave Cosmo and Wanda stuck in this mess.

**Chibi-Kazooie:** Good idea! I just love Avril Lavigne. Oh don't worry about possessiveness; I do it all the time too. Hopefully if I get a bf I won't be super-possessive about him too! Oh yes you can call me your friend lol. Oh by the way, are you on AOL Instant Messenger a lot?

**Sydney:** I was in a hurry so that's the first thing that came to mind! I'm sorry to you and Cosmo. But it's not over till I say it's over! Or I say 'The End.' So…yeah.

**StaticShock28:** Thanks again for your idea! I'm getting lots of good ideas from people lately.

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi:** I'd be more than happy to review your story! But which one? Cuz I found lots o them…

**Wanda Wish:** Thank you so much! I love those stories too. Have you read _A Fish Called Wanda_ by Commander? It's the best Cosmo/Wanda story I've read so far on fanfiction.

**Adam Koltz:** Thank you for the sweet review! I'm really glad you like my writing. And thanks for signing my buddy profile guestbook too. It was kind of lonely lol. Anyways, you and StaticShock28 were the ones who inspired me to update so quickly, no matter how stupid my story is getting! Thank you! And btw, what's your email? Because on the review it didn't show up. And I'm not sure if I told you, but I'm writing a short story called _White Houses_, based on the song, it's a sequel to another story I wrote. And I was wondering if you'd like to read it? Well if you do, just email me, IM me, w/e works for you.

Once again, I am SO sorry about making you guys wait that long (and how short the chapter is)! Mostly I just felt too stupid to update it because I feel like this story is going down the drains. But I really will try to update sooner. I know the longer I wait the more writer's block I get. Anyways, in case anybody's interested, I got Blonda's advice from a song I heard on the radio called "Listen To Your Heart." And I was like, why not add that to my story? So yup, I did. Anyways, you guys are awesome reviewers and thank you so much! I love you guys! And thanks again StaticShock28 for the idea! All right, till next time –

♥McKenna♥


	12. Together

**Author's Note:** First and foremost I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. I really am and feel so, so bad about it. See—my writer's block has been horrible! And I was thinking, "My story is going down the drain—why update?" But I need to, MUST update. I guess a major reason why I haven't is also because I haven't been watching the show! I watched it tonight and finally got back in FOP spirit! So, here I am, updating! This chapter I actually wrote a while ago; in freshman year, before I even uploaded the first chapter of this story. I know it's rushed because this is all coming on so soon, and I'll fix it later. I don't know when, but I will. Anyway, I feel really bad and I am putting my long review replies before the story! So yeah if you don't want to read them just skip to the front of the chapter.

-----------------------------------------

**Trixie21:** Hello! Glad you liked Wanda's confusion. It's kind of like me running to her sister, because I didn't know what to do with this story. So I'm all "Hmm…BLONDA!" The last chapter represented my writer's block and my confusion with the story. Plus, I did want to reveal a human side to Blonda. I mean, even through all the snobs and preps and jocks out there who seem so conceited and cold-hearted, we must look past that stuff and realize the basics—that we are all human, and I wanted to reveal that through Blonda, that even though she's shallow, she's human. Or fairy, in her case. Anyways…I'm glad it's coming out unpredictable. Thanks for complimenting on that! Oh and no problem for your review on Honeymoon's Peace. I want to read your other FOP fic too but I barely have had time to go on fanfiction lately because of schoolwork, writer's block, and I've been my website lately. I feel so bad though ( Anyways if you're going to write chapter two for Honeymoon's Peace be sure to tell me about it! PS—I tried the breathing technique in band and it doesn't work well with flutes. Probably cuz a flute and a trumpet are two different instruments. Maybe posture? But I'm too lazy for that lol! Anyway thank you for you WONDERFUL reviews! smiles and hugs

**Luckygurl12:** I'm really glad you like my story! And yes it won't be finished until you see the words "EL FIN" at the end of the story in bold print in the center. Kind of like this:

**EL FIN**

**But that was just a test!**

So NO it's not done yet. Won't be for a while. I'm going to work with that song on "School's out" now, I guess. Anyway thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tweeker515:** Glad you liked last chapter! Hopefully your computer's working now. It's been oh, about two months since I've updated? Gosh, I feel so guilty! I was in summer vacation, and now I'm a sophomore in school! Where does the time go? I haven't written practically anything lately—the novels I'm supposed to be working on, the trilogy, the other stuff on fictionpress—I really need to make time for all of this! Get a schedule or something lol.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** "I likie. Continue!" Short, sweet, and to the point. ) and I am finally continuing. Cool username, by the way.

Mmm, I just smelled melted cheese. I had Taco Bell for lunch and mmm…smells so good. Even though it's not in the house now, I NEED TACO BELL'S CHEESE! ANYBODY KNOW WHERE TACO BELL SELLS THAT CHEESE THEY USE FOR THEIR NACHOS? THE MELTED KIND? YO NECESITO EL QUESO DE TACO BELL!

sighs OK, back to reviews. Sorry.

**FireStorm28:** Cool new username. How many times have you changed it? First to StaticShock, then HumanTorch. And now FireStorm. Oh well it doesn't matter. I would change mine from Live2Write4Ever to something else; I chose it when I first came to fanfiction when I was bored and didn't think I'd actually submit a story or whatever, so yeah, it's kinda corny, but people kind of refer that to me now. Or my name, McKenna. Whatever. Anyway, yeah glad the replies thing was a rumor. I hate rumors. Especially in school. And the Nick/Jessica thing, it's like why can't the paparazzi leave them alone cuz they're fine?..sorry bout that. It frustrates me. Anyway that was a good idea. You think of lots of good ideas, you know? Oh the fairy you're talking about, I think it might be Peaches. But she got sent to rehab. Well, for _now_, anyways…dun dun dun…muahahahahahaha…anyways TTYL online—you haven't been on in awhile. Well, neither have I much except on the weekends. Although my friends at school have told me that my brother goes on my screen name…I've got to change my password one of these days.

**Chibi-Kazooie:** KAZ! How are you? How's Resident Evil? And did I get my español right above with the queso thing? Mi profesora de español dice « Mariana (mi nobre in la clase de español) es muy bien en español. Es muy avanzado. » Do you use the weird little things for quotes? Porqué yo no se. Anyway I hope, hope, hope that sometime I can write the story with AC/W for you. And hopefully soon I can write my reviews to you en español!

**KikyoMustDieAPainfulDeath:** Who's Kikyo? Is it anime? Sounds like it; I'm not sure. All I know about anime is that Inuyasha ) Lol about what you said, funny how you can turn what was a children's cartoon show into something romantic and sexual. Not that this story's going to be like that. I mean, it'll be romantic, but not M-rated. Or R. Let me vent, too; I liked it better with G, PG, PG-13, and R ratings! It sounded better! OK I'm done. Glad you like my story! I'm just trying to explain little things here and there, you know…mostly what the title says. The title is self-explanatory.

**Fred the Mutant Pickle:** I love fairy tale stories ♥♥♥ and with the Spanish thing, Chibi-Kazooie is helping me with that. Lol, wonder where that kid is now? I've never gotten a proposal. I've proposed when I was a kid. Well, I wouldn't call it proposing since I was in the car pool going "I'm gonna marry you Alex!" And there was Charles. Ah so cute…and now you've finally caught up at one in the morning. Congradulations! Your eyes must've been horribly bloodshot. I hate it when I do that...well thank you so much for staying up till one in the morning to read my story and for the three reviews.

**Neeko:** Thank you for motivating me with your review! Unfortunately it took two months ) J/K it's not your fault. Thanks for telling me about the character thing. I guess it was like that because I didn't watch the show in a while. However, tonight I watched it and I'm like, "Oh, _that's_ how it's supposed to be!" Oh about "Dad"—there's this one episode where Timmy melts his dad's trophy with heat vision and he goes back in time so he never won the trophy, and well when Timmy meets his 10-year-old father, Timmy goes "Dad!" And Dad says "Well, that's what my friends call me, my real name is…" Then a huge truck goes by and honks his horn. Then once it passes Dad goes "…But everyone calls me Dad!" I was just using that in there. Making little fairy versions of people and stuff.

**Apricot Flowers:** Hopefully your computer is working now, too! I'm not grounded anymore, thankfully. I haven't done anything. Yet. I hope your writer's block is cured, though! They ought to make medicine for this, you know? "Writer's Block: take one if you have the following symptoms: unable to think of a good idea, useless thoughts coming through your head, feelings of uselessness due to lack of creativity, and not updating your fanfiction stories for two months or more (I have a Danny Phantom fanfic too)." Lol but for now I eat Skittles.

**Olivia:** GLAD YOU LIKE IT! AND I WILL WRITE MORE! THANK YOU! And thanks for the all caps lol )

**Quandtuniverse:** It's okay…I haven't updated in so long lol. Glad everything is settled. Yeah, I had friend issues and those are settled…I have issues in general and…we-ell… ;)

Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for, drum roll, please drum rolls put your hands together for—

Cosmo: Shut up!

Me: Excuse me?

Cosmo: I said shut up! Can't you see the readers want to know what's going to happen next? And here you are talking to people you've never met and babbling on about a drum roll when there IS no drum roll and I wanna know the story!

Me: Cosmo, chill! First, you're babbling, not me. Second, I appreciate the reviewers for reading and reviewing, so that's why I leave the notes. And third, shouldn't you know your own story of how you and Wanda met?

Cosmo: I saw her and no other. I still—

Me: Cosmo, that's for later in the story! And why are you still shouting?

Cosmo: SHOUTING MAKES ME REMEMBER STUFF!...I LIKE PIE!

Wanda: Cosmo, I've got pudding!

Cosmo: PUDDING! flies into fishbowl

Me: sighs thanks, Wanda.

Wanda: No problem. Keep writing and good luck.

Me: smiles Thank you! awkward silence I'm going to get rid of the "Me:" now.

So…yeah, here, FINALLY is the story, no interruptions, and ENJOY! Please R/R! )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Together." I also don't own "Pieces of Me."

**IMPORTANT:** The setting of this chapter is around senior year. Wanda, for a while, has been happy and even more in 'love' with Wandissimo and has been spending most of her free time with him. She's been with him so, so much for a while that now she's beginning to see his flaws…again.

**A/N:** The **bold** is the lyrics and the _italics_ are Wanda's thoughts.

**Chapter XII: Together**

**Something just isn't right**

**I can feel it inside**

**The truth isn't far behind me**

**You can't deny**

Something wasn't right, that was for sure. Wanda didn't understand why she should be feeling this way. She had it all—two great friends that would be there for her, no matter what the circumstance was. She had been moved to co-captain of the varsity cheerleading squad and had managed to be one of the most popular and loveable fairies, and she had her super-sexy boyfriend of three years, Wandissimo Magnifico. That was the life that almost every fairy in CPPHS dreamed of. So, what was with the emptiness she could feel all too well inside of her?

Her friends were great—even happy for her to be co-captain cheerleader. Sure, in the beginning of the year they had a little argument for a while about the whole cheerleading thing ripping Coconut and Starlight out of her circle of friends, but other than that their friendship was alright. _And besides,_ Wanda thought, _that fight was a long time ago, when I was first voted co-captain varsity cheerleader._

Speaking of cheerleading, maybe she was upset that she didn't get to be captain, which, the captain was given to a rich, stuck-up sophomore fairy (her father had a distantly close relationship with Jorgen Von Strangle, who, with his help and his money, was able to bribe the school to let the sophomore fairy take the place as captain). Wanda thought, _haven't I gotten over that? Plus, this cheerleading this has helped me be popular. So why should I care?_

Then—her boyfriend, Wandissimo. Wandissimo hadn't been cheating on her lately it seemed like. But lately…maybe he could be now! Wanda looked back on what the two of them had done lately, which was mostly making out at parties on Saturday nights. Possibly that could have bored her. Lately, the sparks, or something else, had been gone from their relationship. But what?

**When I turn the lights out**

**When I close my eyes**

**Reality overcomes me**

**I'm living a lie**

As Wanda finished writing in her diary, she blew out her candle and lied in her bed, staring into the darkness. She had always thought it would be so romantic if she and Wandissimo could just sit out under the stars talking about everything, with him holding her in his arms tightly. But Wandissimo wasn't that type; he'd just want Wanda and him to make out, or more. And when he'd hold Wanda, his arms would be…everywhere, nowhere Wanda would want them. That was just so typical of him—wanting to go farther every time, always pressuring her. She just wasn't comfortable with that. He always seemed so unlike her type.

So unlike her type…what happened? Back in freshman year, their love was great. It was a classic high school romance—a jock dating a cheerleader. And their love for each other was great. Talking for hours, holding hands under a sunset while gazing into each other's eyes. It was all so wonderful. What happened—what went wrong?

It could have been the pressure to go physically farther—no doubt about that. Plus, Wandissimo had cheated on her numerous times. He was arrogant. But if he and Wanda broke up, he'd lose that arrogance, and his popularity. Then it hit her…maybe he was only dating her for image!

_No,_ Wand thought. _No, this isn't the guy I've dreamed of. The guy I've dreamed of is not stuck-up or full of himself, but is always there for me, romantic, understanding, like a prince saving a princess like I used to play with when I was a young girl…oh, what happened? We used to be such a good couple; what happened to us?_

**Time **_changes_**, nothing lasts forever. People **_change_** through **time,** Wanda; **unfortunately**, it just _happens_. **

That quote Coconut said right before Peaches had been sent to rehab suddenly made sense somehow. People grow, people change! Wanda remembered when she first saw Wandissimo, his beautiful hair, gorgeous muscles, catchy Mexican background music—_wait, that's all image!_

_So this is it. All image. All lies. That's not what I even thought when I first touched his hand, kissed him, dared to love him. So this is it. I've been going through high school living a lie. A big, huge lie._

**Together—it doesn't feel right at all**

**Together—together we've built a wall**

**Together-holding hands we'll fall**

**Hands we'll fall**

_Why should I be giving into peer pressure? I know part of my cheerleading has forced me to go along with the flow a lot more, but still, people like, expect me and Wandissimo to be together! And pressure to be next to someone and to go with places I don't want to go with that some is really getting to me lately. It's all building up inside of me. And like the song McKenna's typing with the chapter—"holding hands we'll fall"—wait, in a fairy's case, wouldn't that be wings—aw, whatever. You know what I mean._

**This has gone on so long**

**I realize that I need**

**Something good to rely on**

**Something for me**

Monday morning, Wanda flew to her locker as usual. Her hair was slightly messy, but since she wasn't caring about her boyfriend—or anything—she could care less on how she looked. Besides, all her problems started because of image.

While putting her books away, Wanda felt the all too familiar hand slip around her waist and the catchy Mexican background music, which had actually been stuck in her head al weekend.

"¡Wanda¡Mí amor, mí vida! My morning sun, that helps keep my sexiness alive!" Wandissimo did the tiresome, trademark shirt thing three times.

"And helps you get cheesier pick-up lines." Wanda sighed. "Why can't guys be themselves?"

"Oh, Wanda¿qué te pasa? What has been bothering you? I tried calling you all weekend but no answer! Surely you must be lonely, come, let us float down the hallways together so people can see us, the perfect couple, together." He held Wanda's hand as they floated towards particularly nowhere.

As Wanda looked around, she saw couples everywhere—which was not unusual in high school, especially in the senior hallway—but something was different about everyone else that caught her eye. All the other couples seemed to, instead of what Wandissimo was doing, which was showing off to all the other girls, were talking to each other about everything, understanding each other, actually loving each other. They all had something to rely on—like, like—"oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels…" She didn't have that—and never did—well, maybe once, for a little while. But if she ever had a real problem, Wandissimo only helped her because she was his girlfriend, not because he loved her. She needed someone to be there for her, especially with all the pressure she was dealing with at the moment—more homework, filling out numerous applications for why she should be a godparent, flying all over creation to get them signed—it was a lot of pressure. And if Wandissimo was getting annoyed or bored with her, he could just cheat. No, Wanda needed someone there for her 24/7, not just temporarily.

**When I'm alone**

**I feel so much better**

**And when I'm around you**

**I don't feel…**

Wanda, carrying her lunch try, tried to find where Coconut was sitting in the cafeteria. She figured that if she was away from Wandissimo for a little while, she'd end up missing him like crazy and would realize how much that she loved him and needed him. She figured that she was feeling that way about their relationship because the stress was getting to her.

"Coconut, how are you?" Wanda said once she got to Coconut's table.

"Coconut looked up and smiled. "Wanda I haven't talked to you in forever! Which actually, was only this weekend, so what's up? What's new? Sit down, and we'll talk!"

Wanda sat down. "Well, I just needed time to myself to you know, relax and stuff. It was nice, okay I guess. Sat in my Jacuzzi and listened to music, read magazines, ate chocolate."

"Sounds great! How's your applications going?"

"Oh, so-so. I've gotten a few back. Two said that they'd recommend me to the Fairy Academy, and one was a rejection because they said I'm too ambitious in schoolwork and forget to have fun."

"Well, we all know that's true!"

"Hey!" Wanda and everyone else at the table laughed.

Lunch was a lot of fun. It was just like old times—all the girls together talking about who had seen the Fairy Bachelorette the night before, going shopping, talking about other cute fairies…Wanda, for the first time in a while, had finally felt that she could just goof off and be herself knowing that the girls—or at least Coconut—would not judge her at all. When she sat with Wandissimo, she constantly felt watched, but now it's like the shackles were finally taken off—she was free. Funny, how she never felt that way with Wandissimo. Boyfriends were supposed to make you feel happy. But around him, she didn't feel right. _They_ didn't feel right anymore.

**Together—it doesn't feel right at all**

**Together—together we've built a wall**

**Together—holding hands we fall**

**Hands we'll fall**

_Okay—lunch was great! It was so much fun with my girlfriends, us just hanging out—almost like freshman year, before I started dating Wandissimo. I remember then, though, when we all liked him and wanted him so badly, we were all so sick of being single! Then he asks me out, and for awhile, life is great. Then he starts getting all possessive and I can never see my friends! If I broke up with him, though life would be good for a few weeks, then get worse! Wandissimo sort of understands me—sometimes in ways no one else can. And if we're over, I'll just get the reputation and label as "Wandissimo's ex-girlfriend." And if _I_ dump him, I'll be "Wanda the Bitch." Well, you always want what you don't got, and it's a cycle—happy-sad-happy-sad. And in the end we all fall._

**My heart is broken**

**I'm lying here**

**My thoughts are choking**

**On you, my dear**

Wanda lied on her bed, filling out applications once more for being a godparent. If only she knew how hard this would be, she would have taken easier classes at CPPHS. She knew with her grades and AP classes, she was right in line for valedictorian.

On one of the applications, a question was "What are your thoughts on love-related things? Do you believe in granting wishes for temporary happiness with your godchild and their crush/significant other? Please explain."

Wanda set down her applications and burst into tears. She was so sick of hearing about love! It was only temporary, love was only temporary, everything that had felt so real the past three years now felt like a huge lie! She was only lying to herself when she tried to tell herself she loved Wandissimo. Every lie was like a knife stabbing her, yelling, "You know better! You deserve better! Quit doing this to yourself!" She had no energy lately, dark circles under her eyes because she couldn't get to sleep at night, her heart was broken.

Something had to end. Her misery, for sure. But to stop misery, you have to stop what's causing the misery, which would point to Wandissimo. And Wanda wasn't sure if she could just let him go now.

**On you, my dear**

If she let Wandissimo go, who would she go to? Coconut she knew for sure would be there for her no matter what, and also Starlight. Plus, there were the girls at school who were sweethearts and nice to everybody.

If she graduated high school as an average girl, though, she wouldn't care as much. Popularity was getting old, anyway.

**On you, my dear.**

_Boyfriends weren't supposed to make you worry this much at all,_ Wanda thought. _There's something I've just gotta do now, more than ever._

**Together—it doesn't feel right at all**

**Together—together we've built a wall**

**Together—holding hands we'll fall**

**Hands we'll fall**

_If we're over, I guess maybe I'll get myself together. That'll be one less thing to worry about. Plus, I've got really soon before I go to the Fairy Academy to become a fairy godparent. And, when I'm godparenting I'll be so busing with my child that I'll have no time for Wandissimo, or any boyfriend. So I know that sooner or later this is going to happen._

**When I'm around you, when I'm around you**

**I don't feel together, I don't feel together, no**

**(Together) When I'm around you**

**(Together) When I'm around you**

**(Together) I don't feel together, no**

**(Together) I don't feel together…**

_I've gotta end this ASAP._

(A/N: Over-emotional? I thought so. I wrote this last year, though, so I might change it. Plus I want info on how Wanda and Cosmo became friends, so later on I'll probably add a chapter about that before this one. Anyway sorry again for the wait, sorry for all the obnoxious stuff in the beginning—ah, why am I apologizing? People say I'm too hard on myself, always being the martyr…anyway R/R and THANKS A TON! LUV YOU ALL!)

♥McKenna♥


	13. The Big Breakup

**Author's Note:** Wow…it has been a little over two years since I've updated. A lot has changed. For one, I was a sophomore when I was writing this story, and now I'm going to be a senior in high school. I have changed, I have grown…and during that time, I've obviously neglected my story. But today while I was inside due to 90 degree weather, I saw _Truth or Cosmoquences_ on TV, and that got me inspired to finish this story that I'm writing. I've really missed writing it, and it would be a great summertime activity for me, since right now I'm catching up on schoolwork that I missed (long story).

Just to let you know, if anyone still reads this story, that my writing style has changed. I'm going to try to be consistent with my style, but don't be surprised to see if this chapter and beyond has a more mature writing style. I'm still going to add in the silliness that FOP has though. This chapter is going to be more serious and shorter than my other chapters though, as it's in preparation for a chapter that I found half written. I wrote it in my sophomore year, and I plan to use it to get back into my creative FOP-style writing that I have done before. I promise that after this chapter, things will definitely get more exciting. At the end you'll see what I mean.

I'd like to thank all that have reviewed my story. Wow—90 reviews? I can't thank you enough for all the support that you've given me. And whoever's reading this story right now—thank you so much. I'd love to finish this story by the end of this year, and I have tons of great ideas I'd like to share with my readers.

Alright, enough talking—now onto the adventures of Cosmo and Wanda's high school days!

-------------------------------------

**XIII: The Big Breakup**

It was the big day, the day that no one in Carl Poofy Pants High School would think would happen in a million years—it was the day that Wanda was going to break up with Wandissimo.

No one knew the current status of Wanda and Wandissimo's relationship. To the students at school, they seemed perfectly fine—they attended parties together, Wanda was there cheering on Wandissimo at his football games, and they were attached to the hip when they were together in school. Their lives were mixed with each other's, and they were each other's everything. If Wanda would break up with Wandissimo, they would have nothing.

Yet Wanda knew that she had to break up with him. She knew she didn't love him anymore—in fact, deep down she found him repulsive. And she wasn't sure what her feelings with other boys—namely, Cosmo—were. It was best for the both of them if their relationship ended. It wasn't any good for the both of them to be living a lie.

Wanda did have second thoughts about ending the relationship. If they were over, she'd be leaving her comfort zone, and what would she do with Cosmo? But she knew from the previous extremely emotional day that being together with him was doing her no good. She was sure it wasn't doing him any good, either.

It was time to do the deed.

She woke up the next day and made sure that she looked her best for school. She took extra time to curl her hair so that it was exactly perfect, and picked out one of her favorite outfits – yellow blouse with her favorite black jeans. She wanted to look her best so that she would show Wandissimo and the student body of Carl Poofy Pants High School that she didn't need Wandissimo to complete herself, and that she could move on without him.

Now the problem was how to break up with him.

She decided to do it subtly so that it would be less embarrassing for the both of them, and the news would then spread to the students. She knew that would sprout rumors, but she didn't care. She would let them think what they wanted to think, but she didn't want them to think that she was the bad one in the breakup. To break up with Wandissimo would be like selling your soul to the devil to many people at CPPHS.

When Wanda arrived at school, she expected to see the usual—people hanging out by the painted on doors before classes started, her clique that she used to hang out with by the window, Wandissimo waiting for her by her locker. But today was different. There were newscasters everywhere, helicopters flying above the school, and Jorgen Von Strangle was standing in front of the main doors of the school. She floated up to him. "Jorgen, what's going on?!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I need to know what the students are doing at this school," Jorgen explained. "There have been rumors of some students trying to sneak a fairy-obsessed teacher from the future into Fairyworld, and they are planning to use him to join the Pixies and take over Fairyworld! We need to be on our guard. SOMEONE SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!!"

Wanda looked to her left. "I see you've destroyed the bridge," she said. "There's not many humans on earth yet; I doubt that they can see the bridge."

"I LIKE to destroy the bridge!" Jorgen yelled.

Wanda backed away in fear and poofed in school. To her horror, there were reporters everywhere. Wandissimo was nowhere to be found.

A reporter floated up to her. "Hello, I'm Marvin!" He exclaimed, shoving a microphone into her ear. "I'm with the Fairyworld Teen Sensation channel, and today we are here to listen to you students tell us your deep and personal secrets, and to share what you've been wanting to tell the world to! Anything you'd like to say?"

"NO!" Wanda yelled, floating away. She flew to her locker as fast as she could, trying to look for Wandissimo to get him alone so she could break up with him. But when she got to her locker, she found him surrounded by reporters as he sung, flexed his muscles, and ripped off his shirt in front of who knew how many viewers.

"Wandissimo, I really need to talk to you," Wanda said, grabbing Wandissimo's arm.

"Wanda, mi amor, it's alright. Look world—here's the woman I love and hold dear to my heart! I love her!"

Wanda looked at the camera. "Uh…hi? I really need to be alone. Bye!" She flew off to the girls' bathroom, where thankfully no news reporters were, to think. She had to get him alone somewhere. Obviously the girls' restroom was not the place to break up with someone. She considered waiting until the next day, but then she told herself that she could not wait one more day to break up with him. She couldn't stand one more second with the label of being Wandissimo's girlfriend.

Then the bell rang to Wanda's relief. But then the announcements said, "All fairies report to the gym immediately for an assembly." Wanda sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

When she poofed to the gym, there were still reporters everywhere, and there was a big screen showing all the short clips that the reporters took of the students. There were students saying hi to their parents and friends, students playing football, and some students singing and dancing for the reporters.

Then the principal came in, and all the fairies silenced. He explained why the reporters where there, and to be on the lookout for some students plotting or a fairy-obsessed teacher from the future anywhere.

Then the principal said, "And now let's watch the clip of the day! This is Wanda and Wandissimo, the couple of the school!" The clip played, and when it was finished, the principal said, "And Wanda, what do you have to say to that?"

Wanda could feel beads of sweat falling down her forehead. She didn't want it to be this way, but this seemed to be the only way she could do the deed. She stood up and yelled, "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" The students gasped.

"I once did, but I don't anymore!" she continued. "And I'm sorry that I have to say it to possibly all of Fairyworld, but I don't care anymore. I'm sorry Wandissimo, but it's over."

Silence flooded the room. Then suddenly someone whispered, "Harsh." And students began to talk among themselves.

Wanda could feel everyone's angry glares pointed at her. She didn't know what to do, except poof home, hoping that the message hadn't gotten on TV. Unfortunately, it did. She could hear her message being said to all that received the local weather channel. Which wasn't all of Fairyworld, but still.

She was trapped. It was up to her to save herself.

(A/N: So…everyone hates her…or not. More will come and be more eventful! Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you so much for reading!)


End file.
